Estrategias inesperadas
by Rebeliz777
Summary: AU: Crossover. Los Juegos del Hambre no es más que un matadero de lujo, si me preguntan a mí. Una sádica manera de entretener a los habitantes del Capitolio y dar vida a sus plásticas imaginaciones; una advertencia y una amenaza, todo televisado, grabado para que perdure. G!P Quinn.
1. Distrito Doce

**Distrito doce**

Contengo la respiración y lo veo dar dos pasos hacia adelante antes de voltear a ver por encima de su hombre derecho, sus ojos son atentos, alertas, esperan el peligro y él está listo para salir corriendo si es necesario.

El conejo mastica el pasto y justo antes de que pueda saborear el sabor amargo de la yerba lanzo mi cuchillo.

Lo atraviesa por el cuello y veo como el animal no sufre mucho antes de dar su última patada de vida.

Aunque me apena lo que acabo de hacer, su muerte significa la vida para mi familia y eso es algo de lo que jamás podría estar arrepentida. Así son las cosas en el Distrito 12, donde la comida es la máxima prioridad y al parecer la última en recursos.

Panem está dividido en doce distritos, solían ser trece, pero después de la guerra solo prevalecieron doce y así continuamos. Hace varios años los Distritos se revelaron ante el favoritismo y crueldad del Capitolio y explotó la guerra entre el Gobierno y el pueblo, pero a la final el Capitolio venció a doce de los distritos e hizo desaparecer el número trece con bombas de alto poder.

No se consiguió nada y la rebeldía solo trajo consigo muerte disfrazada de una lección, los Juegos del Hambre son un recordatorio de la Guerra y una advertencia para quienes sueñen con rebelarse.

Cada año el Capitolio elige a dos jóvenes de cada Distrito y los obligan a enfrentarse en los Juegos del Hambre, el cual es un evento televisado y el más famoso por su desarrollo. Consiste en poner a los veinticuatro jóvenes dentro una arena, enfrentarlos a situaciones extremadamente peligrosas y televisar la manera en que se matan los unos a los otros hasta que solo prevalece uno vivo, un ganador.

Se supone que es un honor representar a tu Distrito y más aún ganar, ya que significa riqueza y una vida de lujos que nunca terminará. Los ganadores se convierten en mentores, lo cual también es considerado un honor, claro si se ignora el hecho de que los ganadores tienen que vivir con el remordimiento de haber asesinado a veintitrés personas para lograr sobrevivir en primer lugar.

Es un matadero de lujo, si me preguntan a mí. Una sádica manera de entretener a los habitantes del Capitolio y dar vida a sus plásticas imaginaciones.

Recojo mi caza y lo dejo desangrar por unos minutos antes de envolverlo en un trozo de tela y meterlo en el bolso que traigo colgado por un hombro. El bosque se encuentra más húmedo de lo habitual ya que esta mañana amaneció lloviendo y la sensación me desagrada.

Los pájaros cantan mientras camino directo al árbol ancho e inmenso que sirve como escondite para mis chuchillos de caza. Los escondo con cuidado y cubro el tronco con hojas largas y verdes antes de seguir mi camino de regreso.

Al acercarme a las rejas ya no estoy rodeada de árboles grandes e intimidantes y el pasto no me llega ni a los tobillos, por lo cual estoy agradecida.

Tal vez pueda intercambiar el conejo en el Quemador por algo de harina y sal, eso duraría más tiempo y Lily podría hacer algo de pan si conseguimos leche de Rel, nuestro inocente vecino caritativo.

Cuando veo las cercas de alambre apresuro el paso y me acerco rápidamente hacia ellas ya que no deseo que ningún Agente de la Paz me llegue a ver saliendo del bosque. Las cercas separan nuestro Distrito del bosque y se supone que tienen que permanecer electrificadas todo el tiempo para evitar que la gente se acerque o escape.

Pero la electricidad es otra clase de lujo y lastimosamente no es considerada una necesidad. Contamos con luz eléctrica por una hora en las noches y nada más que eso, así que cercas electrificadas todo el tiempo? No recuerdo haberles temido nunca ya que nunca han representado amenaza alguna.

Salto por encima de la tercera fila de alambres y troto hasta mezclarme con la gente de mi Distrito en la calle de tierra que me llevará directo hasta el Quemador.

Cada Distrito realiza una actividad diferente, pero una cosa que tenemos todos en común es el hambre y eso es algo que parece no cambiará ninguno de estos días. El Distrito Doce se dedica a la minería, y el polvo de las minas crea una nube espesa por las calles de la Veta, pero la pobreza en la que vivimos no es ninguna sorpresa, somos el último distrito de todo Panem, demasiado lejos quizá para molestarse con nada.

Increíble, la manera en que todos mantienen la vista baja y pretenden no ver nada por miedo. Yo aprendí esa lección a los nueve años, mientras mi padre me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared de la cocina en nuestra casa, luego de que algunas palabras incorrectas salieran de mi boca. Una cicatriz de dos centímetros en la frente me recuerdan siempre a cuidar lo que digo.

Seguramente la mayoría de esta gente no aprendió esa lección de la misma manera, pero la aprendieron de todos modos.

El intercambio me cuesta unas cuantas mentiras aparte del conejo, pero todo vale la pena mientras camino con dirección a casa con tres libras de harina y una de sal. No moriremos de hambre por los próximos tres o cuatro días.

"Caminando por las zonas bajas, eso no puede ser nada bueno" la voz de mi amiga dibuja una sonrisa inmediata en mis labios, pero es diminuta y muy rara.

"En que te puedo ayudar, Santana?" con una mano en su pecho finge estar herida antes de golpear mi hombro con más fuerza de la que hubiera preferido.

"No seas grosera, Quinn. Acaso no aprendes nada en la escuela?" se burla y decido no contestarle, no serviría de nada ya que nunca escucha ni presta atención cuando no está interesada.

"Ya, en serio" su voz se torna solemne y estoy tentada a caminar lejos de ella, pero no lo hago. No quiero ser grosera. "Estás lista para la cosecha?"

La observo, pero no dejo de caminar con dirección a mi casa. Su rostro es triste y sé que está recordando a su hermano Kaleb, quien fue elegido hace dos años y no regreso con vida. Su cuerpo llegó a casa con unas cuantas cajas llenas de comida en compensación por su vida.

"Acaso alguien alguna vez lo está?" le pregunto pero no responde. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de caminar en silencio me detengo y tomo su mano. "No vas a ser tú" le digo en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

"No puedes estar segura," por un momento suena como una niñita de siete años de edad o tal vez de menos y no como la joven fuerte y luchadora de dieciocho que conozco.

"Cuantas veces está tu nombre?" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y suelta mi mano para abrazarse a ella misma.

"Veinte siete" susurra y mi propio corazón amenaza con saltar de mi pecho. Yo siempre evito pedir teselas, no me apetece poner mi nombre a conciencia en la cosecha cada vez que me siento morir de hambre, pero la mayoría opina diferente.

Por eso es que cazo, arriesgo mi vida a diario para proveer a mi familia con alimento; pues prefiero hacerlo yo en lugar de poner mi vida en las sádicas manos del Capitolio.

"Y tú?" su voz es suave y tentativa, sé que en realidad no quiere escuchar mi respuesta porque sabe que existe una gran diferencia.

"Eso no importa. Ni tú, ni yo vamos a salir elegidas."

…

Mientras ayudo a mi hermana con la masa para el pan las palabras que le dije a Santana me dan vuelta por la cabeza una y otra vez y no se van hasta que por fin logro conciliar el sueño en la noche.

Esta noche no comemos, el horno es muy viejo y no cocina muy bien pero con un poco de suerte el pan estará listo por la mañana.

…

La mano de mi hermano al aterrizar en mi cara es lo que despierta; me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando y de pronto recuerdo lo que estaba soñando hace unos segundos.

La cara de mi padre al retorcerse en dolor mientras los Agentes de la Paz lo flagelaban frente a la casa de justicia para que todos puedan ver en donde terminaba el gran Russell Fabray y a donde exactamente lo había conducido su orgullo sin sentido.

Sus ojos gritando que me odian, que es mi culpa lo que le estaba sucediendo, que yo era lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido en la vida.

Si hubiera esperado hasta llegar a casa para molerme a puñetazos, quizás todavía estuviera vivo y los Agentes de la Paz no hubieran saltado a mi rescate. Pero yo tenía tan solo trece años y ya han pasado ya cinco años desde aquel día, pero en mis sueños aun veo su rostro claramente y siento sus puños romperme la cara en mis pesadillas más vívidas.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Ned, salgo de la cama y me dirijo hasta la cocina donde ya puedo escuchar utensilios en movimiento.

"Buenos días, Quinn" mi hermana Lily me saluda con una sonrisa casi de felicidad en su rostro.

"Hola, pequeña" me acerco y beso su suave mejilla mientras paso hasta la habitación de mi madre donde ella está haciendo la cama.

"Buen día" digo despacio y ella se vuelve con una sonrisa idéntica a la de la Lily y se acerca a mí con sus ojos verdes idénticos a los míos, inspeccionando cada centímetro de mi rostro.

"Hija, necesitas una ducha" me dice mientras sus manos acarician mi rostro, para luego halarme hacia abajo y besar mi frente con ternura.

Mi madre es el total opuesto de mi padre; siempre atenta, cariñosa, dedicada y preocupada, esa es mi madre Judy.

"Usted tampoco se ve tan bien que digamos señora Judy" le digo haciéndola reír con ganas, lo cual ya es una ocurrencia poco común en nuestro hogar.

"Te deje preparando la tina con agua, te hice una bonita camisa con unos trapos que la Señora Lanes me ha dejado, pero antes" con sus manos en mis hombros me hace girar y me lleva directo hasta la cocina, donde mi hermana ya está sacando el pan del horno.

El olor a pan recién hecho me hace agua la boca y por la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Lily, sé que ella también se siente igual.

"Huele a pan!" Ned aparece en la cocina pegando saltitos de alegría y pasa por mi lado corriendo hasta llegar a Lily.

Me siento en la silla que mi madre corre para mí y la dejo cortarme el cabello como guste, es un placer que no podría quitarle nunca. Observo mi cabello rubio caer en el piso y en la pálida piel de mis piernas mientras la tijera vieja rechina cada vez que mi madre corta otro mechón.

Escucho a mis hermanos reír y bromear entre ellos y cuando mi madre termina con mi cabello la veo sonreír, complacida con su obra. Me dirijo hacia el cuarto trasero y me baño con gusto, hoy por fin he podido quedarme en casa y compartir con mi familia ya que la preocupación de conseguir alimentos no estaba presente, por lo menos no por hoy.

La camisa de la que hablo mi mamá es bonita, se ha esforzado por agregar agradables colores en los filos de la tela blanca y la inicial de mi nombre resalta por debajo del filo de la manga derecha.

Me pongo mis pantalones negros y botines de combate por encima de uno de los tres pares de medias que tengo y la camisa, me aseguraré de sonreír y parecer complacida por el regalo que mi madre me ha hecho, aunque no costará mucho.

Cuando salgo del cuarto trasero mis hermanos ya se han ido a la escuela y mi madre ha hecho mi cama para luego ocuparse en los pocos quehaceres de la casa.

Hace apenas dos meses que salí de la escuela pero aún no he podido encontrar un trabajo, y tampoco es que haya muchos de donde escoger. Podría pedir que me dejen limpiar una de las tiendas en el sector comercial pero mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para permitírmelo.

"Te ves muy guapa" mi madre sonríe mientras me acerco al pequeño espejo que cuelga en una columna de la cocina para ver mi nuevo corte de cabello.

No está mal, luce corto como me gusta, pero no tan corto como para esconder mis rasgos femeninos y según Rachel, hermosos.

"Es la camisa nueva que traigo puesta" alzo los hombros haciendo reír a mi madre en el proceso mientras intento peinar mi alocado cabello. "Regreso por la tarde," me despido antes de salir por la puerta.

Saludo a los vecinos y sonrío a algunos ex compañeros de la escuela, veo a Santana caminar junto a su madre con camino hacia el Quemador y les ofrezco una media sonrisa, la cual apenas me devuelven.

Los López no han vuelto a ser los mismos, en realidad nunca nadie vuelve a serlo después de que los Juegos del Hambre tocan sus vidas tan de cerca como sucedió con ellos.

Kaleb era un joven apuesto, fuerte y educado de veinte años de edad, murió en el tercer día de los Juegos atacado por el joven del Distrito uno, le corto la yugular por las espaldas y las cámaras captaron todos los treinta segundos en los que Kaleb se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Mis pies recorren un camino muy conocido para ellos y me llevan rápidamente hacia el sector comercial donde la imagen en muy diferente al sector de la Veta.

Aquí no soy la única rubia de ojos verdes que camina entre ellos, pero si soy la única que lleva puesta ropa vieja y zapatos desgastados. Aun así, la mayoría de las jovencitas me saludan con sonrisas picaras y ex compañeros de la escuela chocan mi mano en saludo.

Mi madre solía vivir en este sector antes de casarse con mi padre, quien la hizo renunciar a su vida para mudarse con él a la Veta, de donde ya no pudo salir nunca más.

Al entrar a la tienda de mi novia la campanita colgando del borde de la puerta anunciada mi llegada, pero nadie está a la vista del mostrador.

La tienda de los Berry es muy conocida en el sector mercantil del Distrito, ya que es la única distribuidora de artículos de primera necesidad. Leroy, el padre de Rachel es la persona que más trata con el Capitolio y se encarga de los intercambios que se realizan cada quince días, trabaja para el Gobierno y es la mano derecha del Alcalde, Hiriam Alaez.

Shelby y Leroy saben de mi relación con Rachel, y aunque no la aprueben, la respetan, o al menos intentan hacerlo.

El local se encuentra repleto de fundas llenas de alimentos, filas y filas de fundas que esperan a ser distribuidas entre los siete mil habitantes del Distrito.

No es suficiente, claro que no lo es.

La campanita suena nuevamente y me doy vuelta para toparme con el mismo Alcalde observándome de pies a cabeza con una mirada curiosa, más no juzgadora.

"Tú debes ser Quinn" dice de repente mientras yo intento pararme erguida, tan solo por respeto, no por intimidación.

"Quinn Fabray, señor" estiro una mano, aun confusa de porque el Alcalde conoce mi nombre pero él es rápido en estrecharla.

"Rachel habla mucho de ti, y en conclusión Leroy también lo hace," las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza, porque no puedo imaginar las cosas que Leroy puede hablar de mí cuando Rachel no está escuchando. Seguramente que no merezco a su hija y que tarde o temprano terminaré llevándomela a la Veta, donde no pertenece.

"Espero que haya escuchado buenas cosas, señor" le respondo y suspira meneando la cabeza y soltando mi mano.

"Por supuesto," me dice educadamente.

"Quinn!" el Alcalde y yo volteamos para ver al objeto de mis afectos lanzarse en mis brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"Hey, hey, que pasa amor?" la abrazo e intento calmarla pero sus sollozos solo crecen en volumen y Leroy aparece desde el cuarto trasero.

Su ceño se frunce al momento en que me ve abrazar a su hija con tanta fuerza y supongo que la mirada que le estoy dedicando tampoco ayuda con su buen humor, pero necesito respuestas.

"Qué pasó?" pregunto pero Leroy solo frunce los labios y gira la vista para evitar mirarme.

"En dónde está?" la voz de Shelby se escucha un segundo antes de que aparezca detrás de su marido. Sus ojos no son despreciables conmigo y en lugar de enfurecerse me dedica una mirada de ruego.

"Señor Alcalde, buenos días" saluda la mujer pasando por un lado de su esposo y acercándose a mí.

"Señora Berry, como está usted?" el Alcalde responde y noto como con la voz del hombre, Leroy finalmente alza la vista y se relaja.

"Drama adolecente" Shelby dice antes de poner su mano en mi espalda y guiarme al cuarto trasero. Cuando camino por al lado de Leroy su mirada vuelve a desearme la muerte, pero no bajo los ojos, ni me intimido con su rabia.

Una vez estamos en la parte de atrás me dirijo sin esperar a que Shelby me guie hasta la habitación de Rachel y me siento en el filo de su cama con ella en mi regazo.

"Qué paso amor?" vuelo a preguntar y noto con alivio que ya no llora, solo me observa con el semblante triste y preocupado.

Alzo la vista y Shelby suspira antes de salir de la habitación.

"Amor, dime que pasa" le ruego y sus labios besan mi mentón antes de tomar aliento y mirarme a los ojos.

"Estoy embarazada" la miro y siento como mis brazos pierden su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo lentamente.

El sonido de vajilla al romperse me saca de mis pensamientos y alzo la vista al mismo tiempo que aprieto con más fuerza a mi novia entre mis brazos.

"Qué acabas de decir?" Shelby pregunta desde la puerta, su rostro es pálido y su postura rígida.

Tanto Rachel como yo nos quedamos petrificadas, aunque por muy distintas razones. Ella tiene miedo de su madre y de la reacción de su padre ante tal noticia, mientras que yo tengo miedo por su vida, la de mis hermanos y madre y las nuestras también.

Como se supone que voy a alimentar a dos bocas más si apenas puedo hacerlo con las que ya tengo?

"Yo, mamá yo." Mi novia tartamudea y en cuanto Shelby avanza hacia nosotros con paso firme, dejo a Rachel en la cama y me paro en frente de ella.

Ya no es simplemente mi novia, la chica con la que comparto besos y caricias, y hago el amor ocasionalmente; ahora es la mujer que espera un hijo mío, ahora es mi familia y el principio del resto de mi vida.

"Apártate, insolente" una cachetada resuena en la habitación y la mejilla me arde por el dolor del impacto, pero no me hago a un lado.

"Cómo pudieron? En qué estuvieron pensando? Qué no ves que ni siquiera puede mantenerse a sí misma? Cómo va a hacer contigo y con un bebe en el camino si ni siquiera tiene un trabajo?"

Las preocupaciones de Shelby son acertadas, pero aun así no debería sobre estimarme. No soy de las que se sienta a morir de hambre y espera la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

"Si tu padre se entera de esto, se van a tener que casar y dime Rachel, estás dispuesta a irte a vivir en la Veta? Donde se mueren de hambre y respiran polvo para vivir?"

Me dejo caer en el filo de la cama y me agarro a las sabanas con fuerza. Me siento mareada y confundida, más bien despistada.

Rachel no se merece eso, yo le he arrebatado el futuro casi feliz de las manos embarazándola con mi hijo.

"Si así puedo estar con Quinn y criar a nuestro hijo, entonces sí. Eso es lo que quiero" mi novia responde desde mis espaldas para luego abrazar mi cuerpo y apoyar todo su peso en mí.

No sé qué decir, no sé cómo me siento, no sé si sobreviviremos y tampoco sé si el pan que hay en casa bastara para alimentar a Rachel también, tendremos que comer menos y ahorrar más.

Siento la respiración de mi novia en mi oído y sé que me está respirando, siempre me dijo que mi olor la tranquiliza, que tenerme cerca la hace sentir fuerte aunque las fuerzas hayan abandonado su cuerpo en totalidad.

Pues bueno, yo también me siento capaz con sus brazos abrazándome, me da fuerzas aunque lo ignore y si eso no es suficiente para seguir no sé qué lo sea.

"Yo te amo" le confieso y por un momento me olvido de la presencia de su madre mientras me ocupo en darme cuenta de que eso a la final es todo lo que importa, el Capitolio, el Distrito, las autoridades nos puedes quitar todo, pero las conexiones son lo que nos queda, nuestras creencias y esencia, eso es lo importante.

"Yo también te amo, amor" siento sus labios suaves besar mi mejilla y sé que voy a encontrar la manera de salir adelante, sé que no tengo otra opción y por ella estaré feliz de buscar.

Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos, con sus brazos y cuerpo alrededor de mí, mis manos enlazadas a las suyas en mi estómago y su aliento calentando mi cuello.

No sé qué tiempo pasa, ni tampoco me importa porque lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado, no puedo separarme ya de ella, no es una opción, ni tampoco lo quiero volver a hacer.

"Tengo una idea," Shelby habla y levanto la mirada, me había olvidado que estaba aquí, "debemos esperar a que la cosecha haya pasado para decírselo a tu padre."

Sus ojos están clavados en mi novia y la idea no me gusta para nada, será una semana en la que no podré estar con Rachel como tendría que estarlo y eso no es una opción, al menos no para mí.

"Falta una semana" Rachel suena tan abatida por la idea como yo me siento.

"Tu padre esta estresado, tiene mucho en sus manos, prácticamente está organizando todo él solo y esta noticia lo único que conseguirá es hacerlo explotar y eso no nos conviene a nadie, tú bien lo sabes."

Por la mirada que le lanza a su hija me hace pensar que hay algo que yo no sé, pero no me atrevo a preguntar, si Leroy ha amenazado la vida de alguien alguna vez, prefiero no saberlo.

"No es mala idea," mi novia finalmente acepta y luego me empuja con sus manos hasta que estoy sentada en la mitad de la cama frente a ella, "mi madre tiene razón, no queremos que esta noticia provoque alguna clase de enfrentamiento entre mi padre y tú."

Definitivamente hay algo que no me ha contado, tal vez algún secreto para nada favorable del Señor Leroy, pero acepto lo que me propone, simplemente porque sé que Rachel conoce a su padre mejor que yo y siendo honesta nunca he podido decirle que no y tampoco creo que algún día podré hacerlo.

"Después de la cosecha te casas conmigo?" mi voz vacila y odio aceptar que es por miedo, pero no a que me diga que no, si no miedo a lo que estar casada significa.

"Por supuesto" me sonríe, pero logro ver en sus ojos color café que se siente tan aterrada como yo.

"Será mejor que vayas considerando ese trabajo como guardia del Alcalde del que te había hablado Leroy."

Shelby sale de la habitación, dejándome aún más aterrada que antes. El Alcalde no es una persona muy querida en la ciudad y más de una vez sus guardias reciben piedrazos que son intencionados para él y nadie más. Claro que el Alcalde también ignora esas muestras de rebeldía diminutas ya que a él tampoco le conviene una visita de los Agentes del Capitolio para investigar sus actividades, ni mucho menos acusaciones en su contra.

"Cuantas veces esta tu nombre en la cosecha?" la voz de Rachel me devuelve al presente y me recuesto en su cama, disfrutando de la comodidad de su colchón y de su aroma que me envuelve completa cuando recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y besa mi cuello.

"Doce, y el tuyo?" seis por cada año y seis más por las teselas que se nos brindan obligatoriamente anualmente.

"Seis, y Lily?" gracias al cielo que Rachel no necesita teselas y por ser la hija de unos de los miembros del Gobierno tampoco la obligan a recibir teselas, pero su nombre si entra al sorteo.

"Dos veces" el miedo de repente me consume. Mi hermana es muy pequeña, flaca y para nada atrevida, no duraría ni cinco minutos en los Juegos y la idea me aterra, así como también me enferma.

"No pasará nada, ya verás" me asegura mi novia pero en lo único que logro pensar es en que mucho ya está pasando, y no creo poder soportar si pasará algo más.

…

_Nuevo fic :), aunque no debería. Esta idea no ha salido de mi cabeza en algún tiempo, pensé que se iría si la ignoraba pero ese nunca fue el caso, así que, que pierdo con darle una oportunidad? Verdad?_

_Haber, algunas cosillas que deberían saber: Sip, __**Quinn**__ tiene un __**g!p**__ en esta historia pero no esperen ninguna explicación acerca de la situación, ya que presento esto como algo común en esta sociedad. _

_También Katniss aparecerá en esta historia como mentora y les pido que imaginemos que la revolución que ella inicio nunca tuvo lugar, simplemente gano los 74 Juegos del Hambre y es ahora una mentora._

_Con eso dicho, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me comenten que les parece y si gustan, nos vemos en la próxima._


	2. La cosecha

**La Cosecha**

Al amanecer nadie sonríe y el rostro de mi madre es de puro tormento. El día de la cosecha ha llegado.

No he dormido casi nada en la última semana, no por falta de intento o porque tal vez me sobren energías que quemar, no. La cabeza me da vueltas todo el día y las preocupaciones gritan en silencio cuando me recuesto por las noches.

Me preocupa mi hermana que por primera vez ha entrado al sorteo, me preocupa mi familia porque sé que si mi hermana sale elegida yo tomaría su lugar sin pensarlo dos veces y entonces que sería de mi madre, que sería de mis hermanos, de Rachel y el hijo que viene en camino.

Rachel no saldrá elegida, por alguna razón los hijos de alcaldes y políticos nunca salen electos en los sorteos.

Quizá la suerte si este de su lado.

Me visto con los pantalones de tela que ha preparado mi madre y una camisa celeste que hace que mis ojos se vean más verdes de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mi madre recoge el cabello de Lily en una bonita trenza que recorrer la coronilla de su cabeza y cae en su espalda formando una hermosa cascada de cabello rubio brillante.

Mi hermanito de tan solo seis años de edad me observa desde el filo de la cama donde se cambia de ropa lentamente, pensativo.

Me provoca abrazarlo y prometerle que nada va a pasar, que todo estará bien pero no puedo hacerlo y no lo haré.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos sentamos en la mesa mientras mi madre sirve cuatro tasas de agua de cedrón y Lily parte en dos los dos panes que ayer Rachel me dio para que trajera a casa.

Tienes que comer bien antes de la cosecha, me dijo.

Comemos en silencio esperando que suene la trompeta que nos dirá el momento en que somos necesitados en la Plaza, frente a la Corte de Justicia.

Ned lleva puesto mi antigua ropa de ceremonia y debo admitir que le luce bien, quizá mucho mejor de lo que a mí me lució hace doce años. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos y puedo escuchar su súplica de miedo, pero me vuelvo a quedar callada.

Qué podría decirle? Yo no soy dueña del tiempo, yo no sé lo que va a suceder allá afuera y hacer falsas promesas tan solo lo lastimaran si algo llegase a pasar.

Aunque hay pan fresco y agua para beber, no tenemos hambre y nos sentamos a esperar.

Tal vez me coma mi trozo de pan al regresar de la ceremonia, lo compartiré con todos antes de ir a visitar a Rachel y hablar con su padre acerca del trabajo de guardia que aún está pendiente. Al finalizar este día él sabrá acerca del embarazo de Rachel y mañana nos casaremos.

La trompeta suena y nuestras respiraciones se detienen.

Mi madre estira las manos en la mesa y los tres la encontramos con las nuestras. Sé que está a punto de llorar pero permanece fuerte, no quiere llorar una tragedia antes de que ésta suceda.

Sin decir una sola palabra los cuatro salimos de la casa, me aseguro de cerrar la puerta bien antes de seguir avanzando. Los pasos me pesan, la mano Lily en la mía se resbala, nada parece real y espero con ansia despertar de ésta pesadilla. Solo que muy dentro de mí, sé que no es ninguna pesadilla y en realidad estamos todos caminando hasta un matadero.

Miles de jóvenes vestidos con camisas celestes caminan junto a nosotros hacia la Plaza, pero no logro registrar el rostro de nadie porque mi vista está fijada al frente.

De repente logro divisar las pantallas gigantes colgando de inmensos podios, las cámaras grabando la reacción de nuestros rostros y las cuatro figuras sentadas encima de una tarima que ha sido elaborada especialmente para la transmisión de la ceremonia de la Cosecha.

En las pantallas gigantes puedo ver los rostros de los cientos de jóvenes acercándose a registrarse en las mesas donde Agentes de la Paz aguardan impacientes.

He cruzado la malla sin darme cuenta y cuando me vuelvo ya no tengo a mi madre cerca, solo a mi hermana sujetando mi mano con temblorosas manitos heladas.

"Me va a doler?" me pregunta con voz temblorosa y me agacho para hasta estar cara a cara con ella. Le beso la mejilla e intento sonreírle.

"Solo un poquito, sentirás un pinchoncito chiquitito, nada más" sé que no me cree por la mueca en su rostro pero no me contradice y más pronto de lo que hubiera preferido un Agente de la Paz me agarra del brazo y me separa bruscamente de mi hermana pequeña.

Mi preocupación dura nada más que un segundo en todo caso, ya que Lily levanta la cabeza en el aire y luce muy confiada, quizá demasiado confiada.

Los de primera clase, los hombres están en el primer pabellón que a su vez se divide en diferentes secciones que los separan por edades para registrarlos. La segunda clase, las mujeres están en el pabellón del centro y los de tercera clase, los evolucionados, que es el grupo a donde pertenezco estamos en el tercer pabellón y a la izquierda de la formación.

Los de tercera clase llevamos un tatuaje en la parte trasera de nuestras manos para poder ser reconocidos con facilidad. Las manos pálidas de la Agente de la Paz que pincha mi dedo índice para tomar una muestra de sangre, rozan mi tatuaje y me mira a los ojos antes de soltarme la mano. Sus ojos son inexpresivos.

Vuelvo a la fila y busco a mi hermana en el pabellón del centro pero no la veo, tiene que estar en las primeras filas por tener apenas doce años. Yo estoy en una de las últimas por tener dieciocho.

Sigo buscando hasta que por fin mis ojos encuentran a Rachel y mi corazón salta y se encoje a la misma vez, siento miedo y emoción por verla. No me agrada para nada que haya entrado al sorteo y cuando me sonríe tiernamente, un vacío me llena el estómago y siento como si alguien me hubiese proporcionado un golpe justo debajo del pecho.

Le murmuro que la amo y por la sonrisa en su rostro sé que pudo leer mis labios. Yo daría la vida por esa mujer, y aún más por nuestro hijo.

El Alcalde Hiriam ha empezado con su discurso de bienvenida y debo admitir que es muy elocuente con sus palabras, no que le esté prestando atención tampoco. Leroy se encuentra parado a un lado del escenario, sus ojos inspeccionan cada rincón de la Plaza y da indicaciones por un auricular al mar de gente a su mando.

El día es hermoso, cielo azul, cálido clima, hasta los pájaros cantan en la distancia; todo grita ironía.

La tarima es de color blanca, las pantallas deben medir unos tres metros por tres, el edifico de Justicia se levanta detrás del Alcalde y sus invitados para la ceremonia, y dos de ellos lucen tan mal como el resto de nosotros nos sentimos.

Katniss Everdeen, la ganadora de los Septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre que ahora tiene el gran _honor_ de servir al Distrito Doce como mentora y Haymitch Abernathy, el vencedor de los Quincuagésimos Juegos que así como Katniss también sirve como mentor al Distrito Doce. La tercera invitada es la acompañante del Distrito, Effie Trinket la excéntrica mujer de cabello azul eléctrico y sonrisa turbadoramente amplia.

Haymitch sigue refugiándose en el alcohol, estoy sorprendida que aún siga con vida después de ser un alcohólico por más de cincuenta años, pero es un vencedor hasta los huesos, eso lo admito.

Cuando el Alcalde para de hablar y un Agente de la Paz saca una pequeña vasija de cristal llena de papeles se me acelera el corazón.

Effie Trinket se levanta de su silla y no entiendo cómo puedo caminar con esos tacones del tamaño de mi mano, su falda es tan ajustada que apenas y mueve los tobillos para movilizarse, pero logra moverse con tanta elegancia que me desconcierta y distrae a la vez. No debería estar preocupándome por su sentido de la moda.

"Felices Juegos del Hambre!" grita la mujer en el micrófono, su voz hace eco en la callada multitud de asustados habitantes, pero su sonrisa es intocable. "Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado."

Me pregunto si el Presidente Snow junto con su manada de políticos inventó ese lema con el afán de ser sarcásticos. Debe ser eso porque no hay una razón lo suficientemente buena como para tan terrible lema.

La suerte nunca está de nuestro lado.

Cuando su mano se introduce en la vasija el tiempo parece detenerse y veo sus dedos buscar, remover, coger, soltar y coger de nuevo para luego sacar un pequeño trozo de papel blanco y ubicarlo en frente de su rostro cargado de pesado maquillaje azul y fucsia.

"Rachel Berry."

El nombre resuena una y mil veces en mis oídos hasta que por fin logro parpadear y mirar a mi derecha. El estómago se me ha caído, deber eso o alguien me ha arrancado una parte de mí sin que me diera cuenta.

_No. _

Encuentro sus ojos aterrorizados y llorosos, el resto de chicas se han alejado de ella, dejándola solo en el centro de un círculo y mis pies se mueven mientras una lágrima cae por su rostro.

_No ella. _

Ella también se mueve con la intención de dirigirse a la tarima pero no se lo permito y tomando su brazo la traigo hacia mí y me paro en frente de ella, cubriéndola de las cámaras y del peligro del Capitolio.

"Soy voluntaria."

Mi voz no suena como mi voz, estoy rota, me he quebrado, me ofrezco como sacrifico pero no me arrepiento de ello.

"No, Quinn" me ruega Rachel y sus manos me halan hacia atrás mientras yo no miro a ningún otro lado que no sea la sonrisa forzada de Effie.

"No!" escucho los gritos de Lily a la distancia y también veo como Marissa la marca por la cintura y se esconde con mi hermana entre la multitud de chicas de quince años.

"Me ofrezco como tributo."

Effie aplaude con mórbida alegría y Katniss me observa con ojos curiosos.

El momento en que Rachel es forzada a soltarme me obligo a no pelear con los Agentes de la Paz que la toman por los brazos, sé que no la lastimaran, trabajan para su padre y yo podre despedirme de ella en unos minutos dentro de la Corte de Justicia.

Camino, pero parece que estoy flotando, nada es real en este momento. Nadie se ha ofrecido desde hace veintisiete años cuando Katniss lo hizo para salvar la vida de su hermana.

Seguramente es por eso que me mira con curiosidad.

Cuando llego a los escalones Leroy me mira sorprendido y agradecido pero no me dice nada y subo las cinco gradas hasta que la mano de Effie me toma por el brazo y me atrae hasta el centro de la tribuna, aun sonríe y eso me aturde.

Como puede estar feliz y si en verdad lo está, qué clase de persona en realidad es?

"Vaya, vaya" dice con su voz chillona, "eres la segunda persona en ofrecerte como tributo en el Distrito Doce."

Podría jurar que esta complacida, contenta. Apuesto a que está feliz porque mi sacrificio representa atención para ella, para los planificadores, para éste sádico evento.

Sin querer, les estoy dando un buen show y esa no es mi intención.

Desde el frente de la tarima puedo ver todo el panorama que son los tres pabellones, formados unos tras de otros, con ojos expectantes, aliviados de que no hay sido ellos los elegidos.

"Vamos venga, un tributo de tercera clase," Effie prácticamente grita, aunque se la puede escuchar claramente por el micrófono.

La cabeza me da vueltas, está es la última vez que veré los rostro de mi gente, la última vez que puedo ver el bosque desde aquí arriba, no volveré a cazar ya nunca más.

Alcanzo a ver a mi madre y noto que está llorando descontroladamente. María, la madre de Santana le ofrece apoyo y le rodea con su brazo los hombros. Ella entiende, ella pasó por esto.

La mirada de Ned me penetra de una manera inimaginable, está furioso pero no conmigo, su semblante esta retorcido mientras piensa y trata de entender a cabalidad lo que está sucediendo.

Marissa aún tiene a mi hermana entre sus brazos y parece que Lily todavía pone resistencia, también llora descontroladamente.

"Ven cariño, dinos tu nombre."

El eco del micrófono resuena en el aire y yo me acerco con miedo, odio tener miedo y eso es justamente lo que el Capitolio espera, el miedo es el show.

"Quinn Fabray," sigo sin reconocer mi voz.

Rachel está llorando más fuerte que mi madre, dos amigas la están abrazando pero sus manos descansan protectoramente sobre su vientre.

Ya nunca conoceré a mi hijo.

"Y quién era la jovencita por la que te ofreciste como tributo?" me pregunta con tono sugestivo, alguna vez una historia de amor fue un gran show, recuerdo.

"Mi novia," suspiro la palabra y el suspiro me duele más de lo que podría imaginar. Que será de Rachel cuando vea como me asesinan en los Juegos? No quiero provocarle dolor, ni a ella ni a mi madre.

"Honorable," la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y su mano descansa fríamente sobre mi hombro, es como una carga. "Vamos todos, brindémosle un aplauso a nuestro tributo!"

Y tal como sucedió la primera que alguien se ofreció como tributo, el Distrito Doce no aplaude. Todos se me quedan viendo antes de levantar sus manos derechas, el dedo pulgar sujetando al meñique y los tres restantes levantados en saludo, sus labios besan esos dedos y me los ofrecen.

Nadie está de acuerdo con lo que sucede, con lo que ha venido sucediendo por tanto tiempo y está es la manera de mostrarlo.

De repente mi novia y mi familia no son los únicos que lloran. Amigos, amigas y ex compañeros y compañeras de la escuela lloran en silencio, se despiden de mí.

No me volverán a ver.

"Ahora vamos con los chicos!" de nuevo su voz es demasiado alegre, ha decidido ignorar ese diminuto acto de rebeldía, tal vez ella también tenga miedo.

Cuando Rachel levanta la mirada y sus ojos rojos y dolidos se clavan en los míos deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes, que viviéramos en un lugar donde no tengamos que vivir aterrados, donde nuestros hijos no crezcan para entrar en un sorteo que decidirá la manera en que van a morir. En un mundo donde nuestras vidas no descansan en una vasija de cristal.

"Lexmir Schuester."

El único hijo del Señor Schuester, el amable profesor de la escuela. Mis ojos encuentran su mirada inmediatamente y en pocos segundos observo como su esposa, la Señora Emma cae desmayada en sus brazos.

Lexmir tiene apenas quince años y se ve tan aterrado como aquel conejo al que le clave el cuchillo en el cuello hace unos días cuando me vio acércame.

Como sucedió con Rachel, a Lex también lo han dejado solo en el centro de un semicírculo y los rostros llenos de alivio no se hacen esperar.

A Lex lo escoltan dos Agentes hasta la tarima, no recuerdo que me hayan escoltado a mí también aunque es muy probable que lo hayan hecho, solo que no estuve prestando atención.

Lex esta visiblemente temblando de pies a cabeza, es flacucho, de cabello rizado, no tiene la quijada de su padre pero si tiene una réplica de los ojos inocentes de su madre y sé que a cualquiera le va a costar trabajo matarlo en la arena.

Espero no ser yo, al fin y al cabo habrá veinticuatro de nosotros en la arena. Tal vez alguien más sufra esa condena.

Lex me mira asustado cuando pasa por mi lado y de nuevo mi mente se desenfoca de la ceremonia al buscar en la multitud a Rachel.

Está llorando y me duele verla así. Pero prefiero que este llorando y viva, que feliz y muerta.

…

Los Agentes de la Paz me dejan en una habitación dentro de la Corte de Justicia antes de darse la vuelta y salir. Me siento en un sillón de color rojo chillón.

La casa de Rachel tiene varios lujos, así que no me sorprendo al ver las alfombras de felpa, ni los sillones de cuero. El sillón que tiene Rachel en su habitación es más cómodo que este de todas maneras.

El miedo empieza a abrumarme de repente. Sé que no voy a lograrlo, sé que seré presa fácil, tal vez una de las primeras en morir. Empiezo a temblar.

La puerta se abre de golpe y mis hermanos pequeños me golpean con un abrazo desesperado, los dos llorando. Mi madre cierra la puerta y camina hacia mí, sus ojos suplican algo, pero no sé qué.

"Por qué lo has hecho?" me pregunta simplemente mientras Lily y Red reclaman cada una de mis piernas como sillas y sus brazos se agarran de mi cuello y hombros.

Mi madre sabe de mis sentimientos, conoce nuestra relación, pero aun así entiendo porque me hace esta pregunta.

Ella jamás ha amado así como yo amo a Rachel, no entendería lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Esto es una clara prueba de ello.

"Va a darme un hijo."

Mis palabras pesan en el aire y las lágrimas caen a prisa por el rostro de mi madre.

"Tienes que ganar," me dice mi hermanito e intento sonreírle, quiero prometerle que lo haré, pero estaría mintiendo.

"Puedes hacerlo, eres muy fuerte," Lily aporta y en lugar de responder con palabras, beso sus frentes y les doy un fuerte abrazo. Como me hubiera gustado verlos crecer.

"Entonces comeremos pan todos los días!" me dice un emocionado Ned y esta vez sí me río antes de dejarlos en el sillón para acercarme a mi madre.

"No te preocupes por comida," le digo mientras la levanto de la silla en la que ha caído, "Rachel cuidará de ustedes, estoy segura."

Leroy también lo hará, no le gustan las deudas y yo acabo de ofrecer mi vida por la de su hija, así que se va a asegurar de que a mi familia no le falte nada.

"Puedes ganar, deber ganar," ruega mi madre mientras me agarra el rostro con sus suaves manos. "Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, más astuta, audaz. Sé que hallarás la manera de regresar," sonríe, pero apenas y besa mí frente antes de acercarme a su rostro, "tienes tu propia familia esperándote ahora."

Antes de poder decirle que sus palabras me han roto el corazón en mil pedazos, la puerta se abre de golpe nuevamente y veo como Agentes de la Paz arrastran a mi familia fuera de la habitación.

No puedo pelear, no conviene pelear y tampoco me puedo mover de donde me ha dejado mi madre.

Pasan segundos o minutos, no estoy segura pero de repente siento el calor y el amor que solo una persona me puede brindar, abrazarme por completo. Sus brazos se cuelgan en mi cuello y su aliento agitado por la falta de oxígeno me quema la piel. Rachel.

"Vas a ganar," me dice sin mostrar nostalgia, ni culpa. Siempre concentrada, siempre con la cabeza donde debe estar, la amo.

"Vas a ir al Capitolio y vas a hacer que te amen, te van a amar y vas a ganar."

Sus manos aprietan mi rostro con fuerza, se asegura de que la esté escuchando mientras yo solo me enfoco en acariciar la piel de sus brazos.

Como la voy a extrañar!

"No te vas a preocupar por tu familia, no vas a pensar en mí, ni en el bebé, no vas a pensar en Lex. Vas a pensar en ti y vas a volver a mí en una sola pieza, me entendiste?"

Ahora entiendo, no me está dando un consejo, me está dando una orden y yo torpemente asiento con la cabeza.

"Tienes un encanto Quinn, un encanto poco común. La gente te quiere, extraños quieren ser tus amigos, todas las chicas quieren tenerte en sus brazos," la quedo viendo esperando encontrar celos en sus ojos, pero todo lo que encuentro es determinación, "utiliza ese encanto."

Me besa sin darme oportunidad a responder, me besa suavemente, delicadamente. Sus labios se sienten como plumas al moverse con los míos y yo solo sé que la amo y que tengo que regresar a ella porque me lo ha pedido, me lo ha ordenado.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y entra Leroy con una muy exaltada Santana detrás de él. Mi amiga, mi hermana en muchos sentidos, mi aliada, llora descontrolada y sin dudarlo estrecho un brazo y espera un segundo antes de meterse en el medio de mi novia y yo.

Las dos la abrazamos y sus quejidos casi me provocan derramar lágrimas, pero no puedo, no debo y no lo haré. No lloraré, no les daré el placer de verme llorar, no a las cámaras.

Mis ojos no saben disimular cuando lloro, se tornan rojos y tristes, no podría ocultarlo.

Por encima del hombro de Santana, Leroy me observa con la mirada más suave que me ha dedicado en la vida. Luego se acerca y con torpeza me toca el hombro.

"Te debo una vida, a tu familia no le faltará nada, te lo aseguro."

Su promesa me tranquiliza y mucho, ahora solo falta enfrentar a veintitrés forzados asesinos y regresar a casa.

Lo lograré?

…

_Gracias por los comentarios y no duden en dejarme cualquier pregunta aquí o en mi tumblr. Sigan comentando :P_


	3. Katniss y Haymitch

**Katniss y Haymitch **

La imagen de mi novia bañada en lágrimas es permanente en mi cabeza y ni siquiera la vista panorámica del distrito la puede borrar.

Lex y yo estamos esperando en una lujosa sala, llena de comida y accesorios mientras el Distrito Doce vuela ante nuestros ojos por las grandes ventanas de cristal en los lados del tren que nos transporta al Capitolio.

El nudo en la garganta que se formó cuando Effie llamó el nombre de Rachel, se intensifica cada vez que mi memoria decide mostrarme nuevamente la imagen de mis seres queridos llorando mi partida. Diciéndome adiós.

De pronto la camisa azul que traigo puesta me sofoca, quiero romperla en pedazos y quemarla en la chimenea en frente del sofá donde estoy sentada. Quiero saltar del tren en movimiento y morir como yo quiero, como yo elijo y no al ser parte de algo tan inhumano.

"Estos están más deliciosos!" la alegría de Lex mientras se mete toda clase de comida en la boca me enferma. Me provoca sacudirlo, darle un golpe en la mandíbula y despertarlo, pero no lo hago.

Que se divierta mientras puede.

Me doy cuenta que tengo las manos sudorosas y las separo. La habitación es amplia, el aire esta perfumado con un olor dulce y empalagoso; una alfombra ploma cubre el piso de rincón a rincón y los muebles de gamuza café claro forman una 'u' en la parte trasera, dejando entre dos sillones un espacio para la puerta que conecta esta habitación con la siguiente.

Noto que hay dos lámparas empotradas al techo, al momento están apagadas pero son enormes y me hacen pensar en mi hogar. En el Distrito no contamos con luz eléctrica todas las horas, pero aquí, en este tren que tal vez está desocupado la mayor parte del tiempo la luz eléctrica está al alcance en todo momento.

Observo el panorama verde desde una de las ventanas y mi mente me lleva al bosque. Nadie sabía dónde escondo los cuchillos que por tanto tiempo me ayudaron a sobrevivir; volverán a ser útiles?

Lex ríe y sé que es porque probó algo nuevo, algo delicioso. La verdad es que yo también debería estar disfrutando del banquete. La mesa es enorme y los platillos se ven apetecibles pero no tengo hambre, como podría tener hambre?

De repente la puerta corrediza que está justo al lado izquierdo de la mesa se abre y Katniss Everdeen entra en la habitación, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y noto como sus puños pierden ferocidad antes de mirar a Lex de manera asqueada y dirigirse a la pequeña mesa de servirse en el centro de la habitación.

Sus ojos son ausentes cuando se sienta en una silla y observa con atención el sillón a un lado de la ventana como recordando algo, seguramente su propio viaje hacia la capital luego de la cosecha.

Katniss nunca fue amigable conmigo aunque más de una vez frecuentamos los mismos lugares, en la Veta y fuera de ella.

"Tú nos vas a entrenar?" pregunta Lex sentándose en frente de Katniss sin ser invitado.

Por un momento la mujer no le hace caso y cuando lo hace, incluso yo quiero salir huyendo.

"Yo no me molestaría si fuera tú, no vivirás para poner en práctica nada de lo que escuches aquí."

Su tono es cortante, hiriente, desgarrador y totalmente con la intensión a desmotivarnos. Sé que perdió mucho, que a la final su sacrifico no valió de nada, ya que la razón por la cual lo hizo falleció antes de que ella regresará a casa. Fue un raro caso de asfixiamiento, Prim su hermana menor simplemente no despertó un día antes de que los Juegos terminasen.

Katniss hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para salir viva de los Juegos, lo entiendo pero mucha gente en casa no lo vio de esa manera. Su estrategia fue manipular a Peeta, lo hizo tan bien que a la final solo tuvo que brindarle unas cuantas mayas venenosas y esperar a que cayera muerto para ser proclamada vencedora.

El amor es peligroso e intenso, locura total.

De igual manera, su trabajo es prepararnos, entrenarnos y asegurarse de que demos un buen show; y eso me causa rabia, ella no es más que otro humilde trabajador del Capitolio, enredada en esta cobarde forma de enseñar una lección que ya no necesita ser enseñada.

"Es eso lo que te dijeron a ti cuando hiciste la misma pregunta?" mi tono casi es tan tenso como el suyo y en menos de un segundo tengo sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Por un momento pienso en retroceder, pero estamos en un compartimento cerrado y retroceder de un reto es solo de débiles. Yo no soy débil.

"Siéntate" me ordena secamente. Pasan dos segundos antes de que yo obligue su orden y Lex pueda tragar lo que ha estado masticando.

Aún tengo sus ojos encima pero no pienso retroceder antes de que ella lo haga primero.

"Ya empezaste?" Haymitch pregunta al entrar en la habitación con paso firme y seguro. Me doy cuenta de que no está borracho y sus ojos no se están rojos como suelen estar.

"Yo voy a entrenar a Quinn y lo haré en privado."

Haymitch luce tan confuso como yo debo lucir en este momento y sus ojos azules bailan entre las dos, observándonos. Siempre pensé que los tributos entrenaban juntos pero esa teoría siempre ha contado con sus puntos blancos en mi cabeza.

"Estás segura?" Haymitch pregunta, su voz mucho más madura y consiente de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar salir de su boca.

Su actual actitud me crea curiosidad y me pregunto si en verdad es un alcohólico o no, pero porque habría de fingirlo?

"Lo estoy" dice Katniss y el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios antes de pararse de la mesa.

"Esto no es solo porque ella…"

"Por supuesto que no" Katniss no lo deja terminar esa frase y le brinda una de sus famosas miradas asesinas antes de llamarme con un gesto de su mano.

La sigo, sin pensar en el futuro de Lex y con un millón de preguntas formándose dentro de mi cabeza.

Las puertas corredizas se abren, unas tras otras y Katniss no deja de caminar ni regresar la vista para asegurarse de que la sigo. Al llegar a una habitación sin techo se detiene.

Es una réplica de la habitación donde dejamos a Lex y Haymitch, solo que está no tiene techo y el cielo azul se desliza por encima a toda velocidad.

El miedo me invade sin razón ni motivo. De pronto me siento mucho más joven de lo soy, más débil y vulnerable. Siento como el pecho se me contrae y quiero llorar, quiero tirarme al suelo y llorar por todo lo que he dejado atrás y por todo lo que me viene por delante.

Tal vez no sea débil pero tampoco soy valiente.

Levanto los ojos y me doy cuenta de que en esta parte del tren la idea de saltar y terminar con esta pesadilla no es tan solo una idea. Es posible.

"Un campo magnético cubre el techo, no podrás hacerlo."

Regreso a ver a mi mentora mientras sirve en dos vasos algo de color celeste. De que está hablando?

Se da vuelta y camina hacia mí ofreciéndome uno de los vasos con la bebida de color extraño.

"Salir," me dice y con un dedo apunta el techo antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida. No respondo y la quedo viendo. Como ha sabido lo que estuve pensando hace un momento?

"Cómo?" le pregunto con la voz entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de que al aire en esta habitación es tan espeso como la otra, ella tiene razón.

"Se te nota en los ojos," me dice y camina hacia la mesa de centro y yo, instintivamente la sigo y me siento frente a ella; "conmigo puedes actuar como quieras. Si lloras no te juzgaré, al contrario te recomiendo que lo hagas conmigo antes de hacerlo con alguien más. Bebe."

Hago lo que me dice y al momento en que pruebo el alcohol quiero escupirlo, pero no lo hago. No sé si es por vergüenza o miedo, pero me lo trago.

Está siendo sincera, lo noto en la forma en que me mira y algo me dice que debo confiar en ella, que lo que me está ofreciendo no es común.

"Empezaremos por lo más sencillo, te mostraré como cazar para que no mueras de hambre en la arena, como encontrar agua ya que será tu única amiga y la cuerda que te ate a la vida."

"Sé cómo hacerlo" la interrumpo y está vez la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es más amplia.

"Lo sé, pero lo más probable es que no tengas cuchillos a tu alcance los primeros días, así que necesitarás armar trampas para cazar."

Me ha estado observando, me ha visto cazar, pero cómo? Katniss no caza desde que se convirtió en vencedora, no tiene la necesidad.

"A veces extraño el bosque, los fines de semana salgo a practicar. La cacería corre en la sangre, tú lo sabes."

Sus ojos sugestivos me gritan algo más, pero no logro disipar lo que es. Si me ha visto cazar entonces sabe que lo adoro, la adrenalina que corre justo el momento antes de atacar es indescriptible, es hilarante.

Gracias a los Juegos todo el país sabe cuánto Katniss Everdeen adora cazar y ahora no me sorprende que haya tomado un interés particular en mí. Yo también adoro hacerlo y ella lo ha visto.

_Tienes un encanto Quinn, un encanto poco común. Utiliza ese encanto._

Las palabras de Rachel de pronto resuenan en mi cabeza. Será posible que sea eso lo que está sucediendo justo ahora?

"Ese brillo en tus ojos, cuando tramas algo no es invisible" Katniss me dice y le ofrezco una sonrisa un tanto particular en mí que por algún motivo siempre me da lo que deseo.

"Pero si no estaba tramando nada, de qué hablas?" le pregunto y la risa que sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta debería haberme asustado, pero estoy riendo con ella.

Definitivamente mi _encanto_ no tiene ningún efecto en ella y no sé porque, pero esa revelación es un alivio.

Al cabo de unos segundos su sonrisa se suaviza y con sus manos en los costados me enfrenta nuevamente. Sus ojos ya no son impenetrables, son cálidos y sonrientes.

"Eso sí que es un arma poderosa, Quinn. Utilízala con todos los que puedas, enamóralos, enloquécelos."

Su consejo en vez de asegurarme, me asusta en verdad. Me lleva a pensar que todo lo que importa es hacerse querer y nada más. Esto es un show, en realidad esa afirmación tiene mucho sentido, los tributos que se hacen querer ganan patrocinadores y muchas de las veces los regalos de patrocinadores son los que terminan salvándoles la vida en más de una ocasión.

Recuerdo que Katniss se ganó el afecto de todos en una manera muy peculiar, en realidad ella no hizo nada, Peeta el chico que la acompaño como tributo fue quien hizo todo el trabajo de hacerla ver deseable, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado.

A la final Peeta se llevó la peor parte, ya que el también cayó en sus engaños sin darse cuenta, él también creyó en la mentira y su ciego amor fue lo que convirtió a Katniss en vencedora.

Manipulación, esa es la palabra correcta; eso es lo que hizo Katniss y lo que yo tengo que hacer si quiero regresar a casa.

"La hija de Berry es muy diferente a su padre."

"La conoces?"

El momento en que sus ojos se viran en molestia me doy cuenta de que si se conocen, todas esas cenas importantes a las que Katniss y Haymitch son obligados a asistir junto con el Alcalde, su consejo y sus respectivas familias, aunque ambos vencedores vivan solos en sus enormes casas llenas de lujos y comida.

"Berry cuidará a tu familia y ella se asegurará de que así sea."

Por la manera en como habla de mi novia me lleva a pensar que no solo se conocen, pero que también son amigas, lo cual es una curiosidad y no encaja muy bien conmigo porque Rachel nunca me ha dicho nada de Katniss Everdeen.

"La conoces bien?" no puedo contener mis ganas de saber pero Katniss menea la cabeza en negativa.

"La verdad es que nunca he conversado con ella, pero soy muy observadora. He visto cosas que nadie creería."

A la distancia puedo ver pequeñas casas en medio del bosque y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que veo otro Distrito. De pronto también me doy cuenta de que el trabajo de Katniss y Haymitch no es para nada fácil, recibir a dos jóvenes cada año y llevarlos hasta la muerte, con razón tienen tanta rabia para brindar.

"Eres buena con los cuchillos, pero aparte de eso, puedes hacer algo más?"

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo que me dijo Rachel y Katniss ya lo ha deducido por si sola. Nunca consideré mi personalidad un arma, y es que nunca tuve que utilizarlo como tal. En la escuela tenía varios amigos y con todos me llevaba bien, incluso los profesores me llegaron a coger cierto afecto, pero nunca me aproveche de esas situaciones, nunca lo vi como un arma secreta.

Claro que notaba la manera en como las chicas me miraban, en cómo me hablaban y sonreían, pero yo nunca tuve ojos para nadie más que Rachel, pero la cuestión siempre estuve conmigo, que clase de persona hubiese sido sin Rachel a mi lado para centrarme?

Lo más seguro es que me hubiese convertido en una versión egocéntrica y aprovechadora de mi misma, una descarada.

"Soy amigable" le digo sin rodeos.

"No, no lo eres" sus ojos son suaves nuevamente y cuando se inclina en la mesa, juntando sus manos y mirándome fijamente no me intimida, más bien me atrae y quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir. "Eres más que eso, nunca había visto a tanta gente llorar por la partida de un tributo en mi vida. Tenías a la mitad del Distrito llorando tan fuerte como tu familia, eso Quinn? Eso es una ventaja inmensa y algo que te va a ayudar a volver a casa."

Lo que dice es cierto, nunca nadie había provocado tal reacción en la Cosecha, pero la idea de que yo tenga _algo_ aun no me convence, solo soy amigable, eso es todo lo que soy.

Pero la idea de volver a casa y ver a mi novia de nuevo me impulsa, quiero ver a mi hijo crecer, quiero estar con Rachel y darle todo lo que necesite, a ella y a nuestro hijo, quiero vivir para verlo o verla crecer, quiero envejecer con la mujer que amo y llamarla mi esposa.

Quiero vivir.

Tengo que usar está ventaja, tengo que ganar, tengo que volver.

"Al amanecer habremos llegado al Capitolio y enseguida te iras con el equipo de preparación. Luego de la presentación tendremos dos semanas para prepararte para la arena."

La información logra con éxito ponerme nerviosa por primera vez desde que subí al tren. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no que alguna vez hubo opción pero ahora es más real, está sucediendo y no soy nada más que una pieza en este juego y estoy en el mando equivocado.

"No le dirás nada a Haymitch ni al muchacho, no le dirás nada a nadie. Tu estrategia es solo tuya y nadie tiene porque enterarse. Regresemos."

No se levanta de la mesa enseguida, al contrario espera a que yo asienta la cabeza y luego las dos nos dirigimos a la habitación donde dejamos al resto del equipo.

Lex y Haymitch están discutiendo algo en la mesa pero cuando la puerta se cierra paran y se separan.

Tendré que cuidarme de Lex, Haymitch ya convirtió a Katniss en vencedora, sabe tan bien como ella lo que cuesta ganar y no durará en decírselo a Lex ahora que es su total responsabilidad.

"Es un gusto que decidan acompañarnos señoritas" el acento de Haymitch es una vez más desagradable, solo que está vez sé que no está borracho y no me engaña su mirada perdida.

Porqué finge su estado alcohólico? Porqué piensa que es necesario hacerlo? Y más importante, qué intenta esconder detrás de ese comportamiento?

Luego de almorzar en silencio, Katniss y Haymitch se retiran y Effie nos lleva hasta los lugares donde pasaremos la noche.

Es muy temprano para dormir, así que me recuesto en la cama con toda la intención de dejarme llevar por mis frustraciones, solo que no puedo porque nuevas adversidades se han presentado. No creo ser capaz de confiar en Haymitch ahora que sé que ha fingido toda la vida, no puedo confiar en Lex porque una vez que entremos en la arena intentará asesinarme y no puedo confiar en Katniss solo por el hecho de que sea mi mentora y haya mostrado un interés particular en mí.

El Capitolio cambia a la gente, los hace despiadados, insensibles, inmunes a la pérdida y llanto. No quiero convertirme en eso, pero eso es justamente lo que tengo que ser si quiero sobrevivir a los Juegos.

Rachel aprobaría lo que estoy pensando?

Tal vez manipular a la gente sea en lo único en lo que puedo confiar.

Sé que lo es y la idea de engañar y mentir me asusta aún más que la propia arena y no sé porque.

…

_Este capítulo me quedo más corto de lo que hubiera deseado pero estoy satisfecha y espero que ustedes también. _

_Gracias por todos los comentarios y espero que los sigan dejando ya que me gusta conocer su opinión. _

_Y sip, hasta la próxima :)_


	4. El Capitolio

**El Capitolio**

_Sus suaves labios besan mi mentón y las yemas de sus dedos provocan cosquillas en mi estómago mientras intenta llamar mi atención, tiene algo importante que decirme; siempre besa mi mentón cuando quiere tener una conversación seria o que considera importante. _

"_Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?" no tiene que elaborar en su pregunta porque sé a qué se refiere, ahora que la escuela terminó tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en algo más, tengo que trabajar y lo ideal sería que me vaya a las minas y lo hiciera si no me aterraran tanto como lo hacen. _

"_Tal vez le pida a Sam que hable con su padre para que me deje limpiar los establos o algo."_

_Su mano se detiene y sus labios se alejan de mi rostro, mis ojos la siguen y puedo ver la decepción y dolor en sus ojos delatadores. _

"_Y no has pensado en que tal vez yo pueda hablar con el mío para que te ofrezca un trabajo menos degradante?"_

"_Ningún trabajo es degradante"_

"_Para mí padre limpiar un establo lo es"_

"_No busco un trabajo por tu padre, lo busco por necesidad"_

"_Y un trabajo que mi padre te puede ofrecer te pagará mucho más."_

_La sabana blanca resbala de su cuerpo desnudo cuando se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su peinadora para calmarse y también para distanciarse de mí. _

"_Ya se lo has pedido, no?"_

"_Por supuesto que se lo he dicho, no esperaras que vea a mi novia desempleada por ahí cuando mi padre le puede ofrecer un trabajo en el Gobierno, o si?"_

_No sé cómo sentirme, ni cómo reaccionar. Por un lado tiene razón y un trabajo con su padre me ayudará mucho, pero por otro Rachel sabe cuánto odio al Gobierno y detestaría trabajar para ellos, sin contar con el hecho de que su padre será mi jefe y ella bien sabe que él y yo no tenemos la mejor relación. _

_Salgo de la cama y me acerco a ella, la abrazo y la aprieto contra mí, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello y dejando que su suave y delicada piel me relaje. _

_Quiero llevarme bien con su padre, quiero agradarle; no porque yo lo quiera sino porque sé que para Rachel es importante y no hay nada que pueda negarle en este mundo. _

"_A qué hora llega a casa?" le pregunto y beso su mejilla al mismo tiempo que acaricio la borde de sus senos con mis dedos pulgares. _

"_En menos de una hora" apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío antes de girar el rostro y juntar sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso. _

_Su habitación se ha convertido en un segundo hogar para mí, o tal vez solo sea ella y su presencia, estoy segura de que me sentiría en casa en cualquier lugar de la Veta si tuviera a Rachel conmigo. _

_No quiero hacerla sufrir, no quiero preocuparla y mucho menos con mis chiquilladas, si su padre me puede ofrecer algo de ayuda y ella piensa que es lo correcto aceptar, pues entonces es lo correcto. _

"_Perdón amor, hablaré con tu padre cuando llegue y nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo, si?"_

_La beso de nuevo antes de que gire en mis brazos sin separarse demasiado. Bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se mezcla por la ventana puedo ver dos moretones justo donde su cuello encuentra a su hombro izquierdo y una oleada de orgullo me envuelve. Yo puse esos moretones ahí mientras hacíamos el amor en su cama hace unos minutos. _

"_Por favor hazlo, él es un buen hombre."_

"_Nunca he dudado de eso Rachel, es solo que no le caigo bien y aunque me duela admitirlo me intimida un poco, eso es todo."_

_Nos recostamos nuevamente en su cama y sus labios acarician mi cuello hasta que se queda dormida en mis brazos. _

_Nunca la felicidad había sido tangible, como en aquel momento en que la tuve en mis brazos. _

Al amanecer me visto con la misma ropa de ayer, la camisa celeste, pantalones de tela y botas de cuero negro, pero de algún modo no logro domar mi alocado cabello y al cabo de unos minutos decido que no me importa como luce mi alborotado cabello rubio y salgo en busca de comida.

Con la lejana sensación de tener a Rachel en mis brazos camino por el corredor. Ha sido tan solo un día y ya la extraño con locura, me desespera saber que estoy tan lejos y la siento tan cerca al mismo tiempo. La necesito más de lo que pude haber imaginado.

Tengo hambre después de todo, sueño y me siento fatigada ya que no pude dormir anoche con la cabeza dándome vueltas sin cesar.

Lex y Haymitch están callados en la mesa y cuando observo a Katniss sirviéndose un plato de tostadas y café entiendo el motivo de su silencio. Ellos ya se han puesto a trabajar y cualquier estrategia con la que estén de acuerdo, ya es un secreto.

Saber que alguien en la habitación está trabajando en maneras de asesinarme me causa estragos, pero no lo demuestro, al contrario, actuó como si nada ocupara mi mente al momento. No puedo permitirme lucir débil o insegura frente a Lex porque sé que él lo utilizará en mi contra una vez que lleguemos a la Arena.

"Buenos días," saludo y Katniss me ofrece una sonrisa antes de ofrecerme el plato de comida que ha servido. Me sonríe cortamente, aunque sus ojos muestren verdadera felicidad al verme, su lenguaje corporal y palabras no lo demuestran.

Por eso se convirtió en vencedora, nunca dejó que nadie viera sus debilidades, al menos no las verdaderas.

"Como dormiste?" Haymitch pregunta en tono amigable que encaja extrañamente a la perfección con su sonrisa.

"He dormido en mejores camas" le digo y me siento en una silla, Katniss se sienta en frente de mí y sus ojos se enfocan en su compañero. Haymitch ríe y me da una palmada en la espalda que me saca el aire bruscamente de los pulmones.

Esta mañana parece estar borracho nuevamente, lo cual levanta dudas en mi interior pero lucho para tampoco demostrarlo.

"Esta sí es una pieza de colección" comenta y Katniss le planta la mirada peligrosamente. Yo no le presto mucha atención a su comentario, si su táctica es hacerme sentir de alguna manera inferior, no lo va a lograr.

Soy muchas cosas, pero estúpida no es una de ellas.

"Quinn no es un objeto"

"Abre los ojos cielito, no has visto donde la estás llevando?"

"No me llames así."

"No te ofendas… cielito" ríe con maldad y justo antes de que Katniss levante la mano para arrogarle su bebida a Haymitch, yo tomo su mano y con suavidad acaricio sus dedos.

"Este anillo es encantador, donde lo has conseguido?" sus ojos me estudian por un segundo y luego de un momento su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. No quiero ver a los dos mentores matarse a golpes antes de que me hayan enseñado como ganar y tampoco quiero que Haymitch le falte el respecto a Katniss en frente de mí porque no sabría cómo contenerme si eso llegase a suceder.

"Un regalo de Madge" Katniss retira su mano de las mías mientras Haymitch me guiña un ojo y se dedica a comer.

Debo admitir que a pesar de que ella tiene la misma edad que mi madre, Katniss es hermosa, lo fue al entrar a los Juegos y los años simplemente han hecho que sus rasgos se acentúen con el tiempo haciéndola aún más hermosa de lo que una vez lo fue. Me pregunto porque nunca se casó con nadie, luego de que su hermana y madre fallecieran ella simplemente se aisló de una relación.

Katniss no habla ni una sola palabra hasta que Effie entra por las puertas con una sonrisa tan grande que me hace cuestionar su sanidad. Esta mujer tiene tanta energía que por un momento la confundo con un cachorrito feliz de ver a sus amos.

"Ya han visto por la ventana?" sus ojos grandes emanan felicidad, pero el maquillaje color amarillo que lleva alrededor de los mismos me distraen.

Me pregunto cómo puede ser eso considerado moda y estilo cuando ante mis ojos es lo más ridículo que jamás haya visto, porque la gente del Capitolio insiste en cubrir sus rostros con innecesarios y excesivos colores?.

Lex salta de la silla y se acerca a la ventana riendo, miro a Katniss y con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza me anima a acercarme también.

Es hermoso.

Agua rodea la ciudad, los edificios se levantan altos y relucientes, las calles asfaltadas le dan distinción y el sol parece brillar más fuerte en el fondo del panorama. La televisión nunca hizo justicia a la Ciudad de Panem en todo su esplendor.

La imagen desaparece repentinamente y antes de dar vuelta Katniss aparece a mi lado.

"Es un túnel," me explica y me regala una suave sonrisa, "la primera vez que pase por aquí tampoco supe lo que era, solo que habíamos entrado en la oscuridad sin motivo alguno."

A pesar de que la idea de estar en un túnel me aterra repentinamente, sonrío y noto que Lex escucha atento a mi mentora. Los celos me crecen como el vapor cuando hierve la leche y quiero apartarlo de nuestro lado, porque los consejos y anécdotas de Katniss son solo para mí este año, para nadie más.

"Parece que a tu pequeño felino le va a dar un ataque de rabia, cielito."

Haymitch se burla y tanto Katniss como yo regresamos a verlo, él solo sonríe con más gusto al vernos con rabia pero me obligo a no dejar que sus palabras me afecten.

De repente gritos de personas llegan hasta mis oídos y busco la fuente del sonido pero no la encuentro, todavía estamos en la oscuridad aunque el tren haya descendido su velocidad.

Katniss se aleja de mí y se sienta en un sillón a mi derecha mientras los gritos crecen en volumen y éxtasis.

La luz del sol brilla nuevamente y cientos de rostros irreconocibles se abren paso frente a mí a través de las grandes ventanas del tren. Mujeres, hombres y niños me saludan y sonríen, sus ojos son curiosos y al dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro las suyas crecen en magnitud, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que los Juegos en realidad, ya empezaron.

Levanto la mano y los saludo, aunque no conozco a nadie y su vestimenta me asusta un poco con honestidad. El maquillaje en sus rostros es excesivo, el color de sus cabellos es de colores vivos y chillones, me duelen los ojos un poco con tan solo ver la masa de gente reunida para ver nuestra llegada, pero aun así, sonrío.

Lex está paralizado a mi izquierda, sus ojos se encuentran perdidos y sus manos se tornan blancas de tanto apretarlas juntas, su pose es tensa y su mandíbula tiembla suavemente.

El tatuaje de mi mano llama más la atención que cualquier otra cosa y noto como la mayoría de espectadores apuntan y comentan de mí, algunas de estas personas apostaran en mi contra y algunas cuantas más a mi favor.

A la final todos ellos esperan verme morir o matar y en realidad no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor.

Lex se separa de la ventana, sus puños apretados al caer a sus lados y cuando giro para verlo sus ojos arden con rabia dirigida a mí. Está con miedo y siente celos al ver que yo estoy bien. Sus ojos de repente se enfocan en mí de una manera distinta, de una manera que me asegura que está planeando algo, me está estudiando, midiendo.

Y me doy cuenta de que ya está ideando una manera de matarme sin la ayuda de Haymitch y si no me enfoco en lo que importa, pueda que lo consiga y sea él quien regrese a casa y no yo.

…

"Entonces Rachel es tu novia?" una de las tres mujeres alrededor de mí pregunta. Aún no he conseguido memorizar sus nombres, pero es la que tiene el cabello fucsia y los labios de un color rojo sangre. El contorno de sus ojos es de un rojo aún más fuerte y sus manos se sienten como mantequilla en mis pies mientras me corta las uñas de los dedos.

"Si, lo es" respondo y las tres ríen como niñitas y la de cabello verde hasta da un saltito de alegría.

Suspiro y sonrío ante su reacción tan infantil, he estado en el Centro de Revisión por una hora pero aún no es suficiente. Claro que estoy totalmente desnuda pero no me avergüenzo, mis tres asesoras son chismosas pero agradables, me hacen sentir cómoda y no puedo negar que no me gusta su atención por más superficial que sea.

"Eres muy romántica, Quinn" la de cabello blanco me dice mientras limpia las uñas de los dedos de mis manos y acaricia mi tatuaje de manera no tan sutil.

Son curiosas admito, y sus ojos no dejan de desviarse hasta mi entrepierna; pero me pregunto cuántas veces han hecho esto y por qué sienten tanta curiosidad conmigo si ese es el caso.

Su acento es fuerte, chillón y vibrante, pero de algún modo no me desagrada tanto como lo esperaba que lo hiciese. Más bien siento curiosidad y me pregunto porque hablan de esa manera, hablar normal es tan difícil para ellos? O es que ellos consideran ese acento ridículo normal?

"Y muy hermosa," la fucsia dice mientras me regala una sonrisa pícara.

De repente las tres entablan una conversación acerca de lo salvaje y animal forma de mi cabello, que de alguna manera las vuelve locas y pasan sus manos una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Sonrió mientras juegan con mi cabello y no les digo nada mientras sus manos acarician mi rostro, espalda, brazos y cuello.

Me pregunto si serán así con todos los tributos que tienen que preparar, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan atentas.

"No entiendo cómo siendo del Distrito Doce te has conservado tan hermosa" comenta la de cabello verde.

"Y limpia!" chilla la de cabello blanco.

_Rachel es hermosa y limpia. _Pienso, más no lo digo en voz alta. Las manos de la de cabello verde rozan mis piernas y sus dedos resbalan por mi ingle interior donde me despojaron de todo tipo de vellos. Por una parte me siento vulnerable, desnuda pero en el sentido de que mi piel no tiene nada encima, no con respecto a la ropa.

"Está lista" suspira y sus ojos amarillos encuentran los míos. Sus ojos tienen que ser el producto de algún tipo de procedimiento quirúrgico, todo el entorno es amarillo y en el centro tiene un punto negro tan pequeño que apenas lo diviso. Será que puede ver bien?

"Lista para qué?" le pregunto, retándola cuando me acerco aún más a su rostro de modo juguetón. Sus mejillas se ruborizan de manera inmediata y las otras dos ríen divertidas con mi actitud.

"Para que conozcas a Kurt" la de cabello verde todavía ríe y aún más cuando me paro y ella me ofrece una bata blanca para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo.

"Gracias" le guiño un ojo, aunque me siento culpable al hacerlo ya que es el gesto preferido de Rachel.

Mientras me guían por un corredor esa culpabilidad que sentí crece de manera masiva. No quiero usar los gestos que son exclusivamente para mi novia con mujeres extrañas, pero quiero ganar y quiero volver a casa y para hacer eso debo utilizar todo lo que tengo aunque aún no estoy muy segura como voy a hacer lo que todo el Capitolio se enamore de mí.

"Kurt estará contigo en unos minutos" las tres mujeres salen de la habitación y me dejan sola. La habitación no es amplia, tres de las paredes son blancas y una es totalmente de vidrio, todo luce reluciente.

No sé en dónde quedaría mi ropa, por lo menos no traje nada de importancia conmigo por miedo a que me lo quiten pero ahora deseo haberlo hecho. El pendiente que Rachel me regalo hace unas semanas hubiera sido capaz de calmar mis nervios y centrar mi cabeza donde debe estar, pero lo deje debajo de su almohada hace dos días pensando en que volvería a estar en su habitación.

Como deseo poder saber que está haciendo en este momento, decirle que no sufra por mí, que voy a prepararme lo mejor que puedo, que voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas ganar, que quiero regresar a su lado y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que así sea.

Ojala lo sepa, deseo poder habérselo dicho antes de partir.

"Siempre eres tan despistada?" levanto la vista para encontrarme con un hombre vestido en un elegante traje color aceituna y peinado impecable.

Lo que más me llama la atención es la falta de maquillaje en su rostro y la delicadez del mismo.

"No me notaste al entrar y eso fue hace dos minutos" su voz es un poco chillona pero no tiene el mismo acento que mi equipo de preparación, es más bien un poco femenina.

"Soy Kurt y seré tu estilista."

Estira la mano y soy rápida en hacer lo mismo para saludarlo. Su apretón de manos es fuerte, lo cual me dice que es un hombre seguro de sí mismo. El año pasado hizo su debut en los Juegos, ahora recuerdo los comentarios diciendo que era el más joven estilista en haber vestido a los tributos. Fue muy elogiado por sus diseños y carisma.

"Estaba pensando" le digo mientras toma asiento en uno de los dos muebles de la habitación. Con su mano me indica el asiento detrás de mí y yo también me siento.

Cruza la pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla de la derecha y ambas manos descansan sobre la misma. Sus ojos son suaves, no me estudia, me observa con interés, seguramente tratando de decidir qué hacer conmigo, sus diseños de fuego del año pasado fueron geniales.

"Tu cabello es un hermoso desastre," me dice y está vez su voz es más amigable, "todas las jovencitas del Capitolio están hablando de tus rubios mechones y eso ya es un punto a favor."

Pero que puede tener de especial mi cabello? Rachel siempre dice que ama mi cabello, pero eso es porque es mi novia. Yo también amo su cabello largo y suave, la hace aún más delicada de lo que es y la manera en como marca su rostro es deslumbrante, el mío es corto y siempre esta desaliñado.

"No tiene nada de especial" comento mientras me paso las manos por mi corto cabello y Kurt se acerca a mí y tomando mis manos me las aparta de mi cabeza y me obliga a ponerme de pie.

"Que tu no lo veas no significa que no está ahí."

Sus manos son extremadamente suaves pero no se sienten raras como las de mi equipo de preparación. Sus manos son humanamente suaves y su actitud neutral, no me agrada y mi instinto me grita que desconfié de todo el mundo, pero raramente tampoco me desagrada y eso también está bien conmigo.

Aunque quiera oponerme, no lo hago y le permito quitarme la bata que cubre mi cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada mientras siento sus ojos recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, luego como si no hubiera pasado nada recoge la bata del piso y me la ofrece nuevamente.

Al darme vuelta descubro dos bandejas llenas de comida esperándome y nuevamente Kurt me invita a sentarme.

"Mi compañero Blaine trabajará con Lex, pero ya nos hemos decidido en cuanto al vestuario."

No hago preguntas aunque quiera hacerlo. Siento curiosidad respecto al vestuario pero pueda que me desilusione su elección, si decide que me veré bien con un casco de minera no podré llevarle la contraria, si se arriesga de nuevo por el fuego puede que sea mi mano la que se queme en esta ceremonia y si decide no molestarse con vestimenta tampoco podré discutir esa decisión, así que mejor seré sorprendida.

…

_Ahí lo tienen, este capítulo es un intermedio. En el próximo ya podremos ver a Quinn poniendo en práctica ese 'don' del que tanto hemos escuchado hasta ahora y todo empezará ya ha tomar más forma._

_El próximo capítulo '__La Presentación'__. Nos leemos en un tantito. Déjenme un comentario! xD_


	5. Presentacion

**La Presentación **

Todos paran para mirarme un segundo más de lo normal cuando entramos en la parte baja del centro de preparación, Kurt mi estilista camina a mi derecha y nos guía entre las decenas de personas en el piso hasta que encontramos a Lex y un joven muy apuesto a su derecha, Katniss y Haymitch también están con ellos.

El triunfo de Katniss en los Juegos del Hambre convirtió al fuego en un símbolo del Distrito 12 aunque en toda justicia no lo sea; los estilistas que vinieron luego de Cinna intentaron recrear el espectáculo que fueron los trajes de Katniss y Peeta pero ninguno ha tenido éxito, razón por la cual me encuentro tensa al momento, aunque el diseño de Kurt el año pasado solo haya terminado con una mano quemada aún me provoca estragos la idea de que alguna parte de mi cuerpo se prenda junto con los trajes.

Mi traje de presentación es de cuero rojo sangre, botas negras que me tapan las rodillas y decenas de cierres anchos que bajan desde mis hombros hasta las muñecas de mis brazos, un símbolo de un pájaro extraño en mi espalda y seis más en cada pierna, doce en total. Todos los cierres se supone se encenderán al momento de la presentación, convirtiéndome en una antorcha humana.

El fuego no me asusta en general, pero cuando tengo que cargarlo en mi cuerpo decir que estoy nerviosa sería modestia. Estoy aterrada.

"Tuve la oportunidad de ver el trabajo de Kurt hace algunos meses," la voz de mi mentora me trae de nuevo a la tierra y parpadeo dos veces antes de enfocar mi atención en ella, "el fuego es totalmente inofensivo, nada más que una ilusión este año. No temas."

"No tengo miedo."

Katniss solo me observa y se limita a asentir con la cabeza una sola vez antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer entre la masa de gente con Haymitch y el joven apuesto que supongo debe ser Blaine.

Aunque la tecnología avanza todos los días en el Capitolio, los carruajes y caballos son una tradición que nunca cambia en la ceremonia inaugural de los Juegos. Subo al último carruaje con Lex a mi lado y esperamos.

Luego de la presentación pública, seremos trasladados al Centro de Entrenamiento y luego directamente a la Arena de elección para este año, así que prácticamente solo uno de nosotros volverá a salir con vida.

La música del Himno de Panem empieza a sonar y yo desvió la mirada a mí alrededor.

Los doce carruajes están formados en una línea horizontal, así que puedo observar a los otros veintidós tributos de pie. Los tributos del Distrit lucen fornidos, preparados. Es de conocimiento común que ellos ansían ganar los Juegos y siempre se ofrecen voluntarios para demostrar su coraje.

Que masoquistas y superficiales, no buscan la victoria como un acto de valentía, su meta es demostrar que son mejores que el resto de nosotros.

La chaqueta de cuero empieza a calentarme demasiado, nunca he vestido cuero antes y ahora sé porque los animales no se mueren de frío. Bajo el cierre de la chaqueta un poco, y los dos filos del cuello me rozan el mentón incómodamente, pero al menos respiro con un poco más de facilidad.

Los del Distrito 3 están desnudos, simplemente llevan una pintura dorada cubriendo sus cuerpos que la verdad no hace nada por cubrir su modestia, los demás tributos visten trajes tradicionales, que representan a su Distrito de manera obvia.

"Quién es esa chica?" Lex apunta con su dedo a los tributos, específicamente a la chica del Distrito 7.

Quiero responder su pregunta con una línea burlona y sarcástica, pero no lo hago y tampoco le contesto. Como iba a saber yo quien es aquella joven? Ni porqué me mira tanto si nunca la he visto hasta hace unos segundos.

Los portones se abren y los aplausos se escuchan más fuerte que antes mientras el primer carruaje con los tributos del Distrito 1 salen. En realidad lucen brillantes y hermosos, la cabellera rubia del joven brilla en magnitud y es una perfecta combinación con las joyas que adornan su cuerpo musculoso.

El segundo carruaje también sale y la joven del Distrito 2 me clava la mirada hasta que desaparece al otro lado de los portones. La joven del Distrito 3 luce avergonzada y lista para saltar del carruaje pero como es de esperar, no hace nada, no es una opción.

La joven del Distrito 4 llama mi atención y tengo que parpadear un par de veces e incluso controlar mi alocado corazón antes de darme cuenta de que mi mente está jugando juegos con mi razón. Sus ojos y cabello me recuerdan tanto a Rachel, tanto al punto que se forma un nudo en mi garganta con tan solo verla; pero sé que mi novia está en casa, más que seguro está viendo la transmisión por televisión a la espera de ver mi rostro.

Ella está a salvo, mi hijo está a salvo. No tengo porque preocuparme.

El joven a su lado me lanza una mirada furiosa pero su carruaje desaparece muy rápido y no me da oportunidad a estudiarlo. Los del Distrito 5 se agarran de las manos antes de salir por los portones y los aplausos son más fuertes.

La rubia del Distrito 6 me sonríe y sin pensarlo dos veces yo también lo hago, sé que ella es una amenaza, alguien que buscará sin cesar mis debilidades para matarme en la Arena, pero yo también puedo jugar. Tengo que ganar.

Los aplausos son increíblemente altos, sé que está noche soñaré con ellos. Cuando las cámaras se enfoquen en mi rostro tendré que mostrarme confiada, fuerte e inquebrantable, tengo que mostrarle a mi familia que no tengo miedo, que no soy una presa fácil, tengo que darles esperanza aunque eso sea lo último que tenga.

La joven del Distrito 9 me mira deliberadamente, sus ojos oscuros me dicen que no es débil y sus labios sonrientes me informan que ya he sido fichada, pero no me acobarda; es más le guiño un ojo y toda su estancia tiembla, esa de seguro no se la vio venir. Tal vez no sea capaz de asesinar a todos los tributos, pero si soy capaz de acercarme a ellos y como mi novia siempre dice 'a los enemigos se los mata más rápido con al bondad'.

Los dos tributos del Distrito 11 me miran confundidos, pero no les prestó atención cuando su carruaje se empieza a mover y me doy cuenta de que el nuestro también se pondrá en movimiento en segundos.

La larga habitación se encuentra casi vacía y de repente nuestro carruaje se pone en marcha y las llamas brotan de cada cierre de nuestros trajes.

Al principio me asusta y el deseo de alejarme de las llamas casi nubla mi razón, pero las palabras de Katniss aún están vivas en mi mente y logran tranquilizarme, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañero de tributo. Lex está pegando saltitos desesperados y algo me dice que va a intentar sacarse la chaqueta de un momento a otro.

"Cálmate, no es de verdad" le digo pero está tan asustado que ni siquiera me escucha.

"Lex, tranquilízate. El fuego es un holograma."

"No, no lo es! Me está quemando!"

Su rostro es la viva imagen de la desesperación y por un segundo quiero creerle pero las palabras de Katniss me contradicen.

"Quinn, me quema!"

Observo las llamas salir de las mangas de la chaqueta que llevo puesta, pero no siento el calor del fuego, estoy con calor si, pero no me estoy quemando. El fuego es artificial.

La música del Capitolio es ahora más fuerte y los gritos del público se tornan abrumantes y de repente una luz deslumbrante enfoca nuestro carruaje y levanto la mirada para descubrir la multitud de aficionados observándonos, riendo, aplaudiendo y gritando hacia nuestra dirección.

La emoción es casi palpable y definitivamente embriagante, me emborracha de tal manera que no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea el cantar de mi nombre saliendo de los labios de la ciudadanía del Capitolio.

Cuando giro la cabeza con la intención de ver a mi izquierda, veo mi reflejo en una pantalla colgante gigante y luego en muchas más alrededor de la calle, el tatuaje de mi mano también ocupa algunas de esas pantallas.

Me cuesta reconocerme pero cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que luzco increíblemente bella y sonrío, mis dientes blancos y rectos le dan vida a la pantalla y los gritos de la gente crecen en volumen; mi cabello es desaliñado, pero no de la misma manera que lo llevo en casa, es desaliñadamente perfecto y su color brilla casi tan fuerte como el fuego que me cubre todo el cuerpo.

"Quinn!" Lex grita a mi lado y el público ríe al escuchar su chillido y yo rio con ellos en lugar de preocuparme por mí alarmado compañero.

"Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus bocas en una canción uniforme no puedo minimizar la emoción o la adrenalina que corre por mis venas.

Lex sigue saltando a mi lado pero yo me enfoco en las flores que la gente lanza hacia nuestro carruaje. Sonrío, saludo y lanzo besos volados a los espectadores y en algún momento la sonrisa esbozada en mis labios deja de ser fingida.

"Quinn! Quinn!" empiezo a atrapar las rosas en el aire y luego de besarlas las lanzo de nuevo al público.

Observo a dos jóvenes del Capitolio pelearse por una rosa que lancé, otra joven se desmaya luego de atrapar un beso imaginario de mi parte y todas gritan mi nombre, desesperadas por mi atención.

Al llegar al Circulo de la Ciudad, los doce carruajes forman un semicírculo en frente de la mansión del Presidente Snow.

Noto mi rostro en las pantallas gigantes con más frecuencia que los demás tributos y sonrío a las cámaras, esperando que mi novia, mi madre y mis hermanos me vean positiva y sepan que voy a intentar ganar esto por ellos.

Lex por fin logra calmarse en medio del discurso del Presidente y cuando regresamos a las instalaciones del edificio de entrenamiento su desesperación se ha trasformado en rabia hacia mí.

"Por qué no me ayudaste?" me pregunta furioso una vez que las llamas holográficas desaparecen de nuestros trajes y Kurt y Blaine se acercan a nosotros.

"Nunca estuviste en peligro" bajo del carruaje con la rara sensación de que todo el mundo me está viendo. La adrenalina aún sigue presente en mi cuerpo y siento como si pudiera correr por kilómetros antes de cansarme, mis extremidades tiemblan con emoción.

"Pudiste haber hecho algo!" su voz hace eco y de repente si tenemos los ojos de todo el mundo encima.

"Ya, ya, ya. Qué pasa aquí?" es la primera vez que escucho hablar a Blaine y por algún motivo me fastidia que nos mire como si fuéramos un par de niños traviesos que necesitan de un adulto supervisor.

"Están solos aquí! Quinn no te debe nada y si hubieras prestado atención a las indicaciones dadas, hubieras estado al tanto de que las llamas eran simplemente un holograma."

No sé de dónde ha salido Katniss, pero aquí está a mi lado mientras Lex baja la mirada y su rostro se enciende con la vergüenza.

Los ojos curiosos del resto de Tributos pierden interés una vez que Katniss ha sido capaz de contener el tono de su voz.

"Y Haymitch?" pregunta Lex por lo bajo.

"Después del numerito que montaste dudo mucho que pierda un minuto más de su tiempo contigo."

Yo también miro al piso, me siento terrible por no haber hecho anda en realidad, pude al menos intentar calmarlo un poco más, pero entonces todo el público se hubiera reído también de mí y no solo de él y eso no me lo podía permitir, necesito patrocinadores para sobrevivir en la Arena, necesito tener la seguridad de que alguien me enviara por lo menos un pan si no consigo obtener comida adentro.

Pero este no es un Juego de equipo, llegamos juntos, somos del mismo Distrito pero eso no nos convierte en un equipo. Cuando entremos en la Arena, Lex buscará maneras de asesinarme y yo también lo haré con él.

Katniss tiene razón, yo no le debo nada.

"Estuvieron geniales," Kurt decide ignorar la palpable tensión y empieza a bañarnos en elogios, la verdad es que solo se dirige a mí y la acción hace que Lex empiece a lagrimear en silencio. Estoy segura de que sus lágrimas son de rabia más que de vergüenza en este punto.

Katniss sonríe cuando me encuentro con sus profundos ojos claros, está orgullosa y no sé porque pero eso me hace sentir más que bien.

"Creo que tu cabello ganará un patrocinador por sí solo" comenta Kurt con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Sonrío aunque no entienda el porqué de su comentario, en realidad no sé cómo es que mi cabello cause tanta conmoción con los diseñadores y personas del Capitolio, si no es más que un perfecto alboroto encima de mi cabeza.

Mientras Katniss y Kurt entablan una conversación acerca de nuestros planes para mañana, Blaine intenta tranquilizar a Lex a mi derecha, a unos pasos alejados del grupo.

Quisiera creer que la única razón para la reacción de Lex fue el fuego, pero sé que no fue así. La presentación ha sido el inicio de los Juegos, al menos el inicio oficial de toda esta locura y la situación le ha caído peor de lo que pudo imaginar; siendo honesta conmigo misma no sé cómo aún estoy aguantando de pie sin quebrarme.

La idea de saber que en menos de dos semanas tal vez no esté viva es aterradora pero a la misma vez es increíblemente poderosa. Sé que haré todo lo posible para vivir, lamentablemente el concepto de lo que sucedió está noche ha tenido el efecto equivocado en mi joven compañero.

Al levantar la vista me encuentro con decenas de ojos mirándome fijamente, la mayoría son curiosos, personas intentando entender quizá la idea de mis rubios mechones; pero entre esas miradas curiosas encuentro desde rabia, envidia y detesto hasta inocente curiosidad, vulnerabilidad, lujuria, deseo y determinación.

La joven del Distrito 2 me mira como la presa que no se va a escapar de sus manos, mientras que su compañero y el joven del Distrito 4 me regalan una mirada amenazante.

Aunque sus músculos y amenazante estancia me asusten, no lo demuestro y paso mis ojos por encima de ellos como si sus miradas no significaran nada para mí.

La joven del Distrito 4 me regala una pequeña sonrisa y una inmensa añoranza me golpea de nuevo al ver su rostro, su sonrisa sincera y desinteresada me recuerda a Rachel cuando recién nos conocimos, la miro aunque no estoy segura por cuanto tiempo lo hago, pero eventualmente ella baja la mirada y esconde su sonrojada rostro detrás de sus manos antes de que su mentor la guíe hacia la salida.

La joven del Distrito 6 es un rayo de luz –casi literalmente-, su enorme sonrisa resalta entre la multitud de personas y su cabello rubio brilla con una fuerza indomable, no puedo negar que es hermosa. Al darse cuenta de mis interesados ojos agacha la cabeza y se sonroja, la acción es tan infantil y sumamente adorable que la sonrisa de mi rostro me dura hasta que Katniss abre la puerta para permitirme entrar en el departamento que será nuestro hogar por las próximas dos semanas.

Un edifico alto de doce pisos se encuentra ubicado a la entrada del Centro de Entrenamiento y es el mismo el que alberga los departamentos para cada Distrito.

La subida en al ascensor no es nada nuevo para mí ya que siempre acompaño a Rachel a ver a su padre en el Edificio de Justicia, pero a mi lado Lex está apunto de vomitar en el piso por el impulso de gravedad.

Tenemos el piso número 12 y todos los Tributos tienen el piso del mismo número de su Distrito, así que nadie se terminará perdiendo en el edificio o al menos me parece que esa es la idea.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor nos dan paso a la entrada de una hermosa sala de estar Lex por fin levanta la cabeza y respira hondo. Camino por su lado y entro al departamento sin dejar de ver la enorme fotografía que adorna toda la pared lateral a la entrada de la sala.

La fotografía muestra a una niña parada en el centro de lo que alguna vez tuvo que haber sido una ciudad, el polvo se levanta a su alrededor, fuego cubre cada rincón, las ruinas de edificios, casas, puentes y parques rodean a la pequeña mientras sus ojos azules se enfocan en un pajarito que descansa en la palma de su mano.

Es una fotografía a blanco y negro, los ojos de la pequeña son azules y el pajarito es amarillo, pero todo a su alrededor es blanco y negro.

La fotografía me absorbe y no puedo apartar la mirada, quiero encontrar un significado que se adapte a lo que es el Capitolio, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en que es un mensaje de esperanza, de sobresalir, de sobrevivir.

Justo cuando llego a esa conclusión, lo noto.

Debajo de las ruinas, a los alrededor del humo y fuego las manos de cientos de personas pidiendo ayuda, la sombra de mujeres y niños quemándose entre las llamas y la sonrisa diminuta dibujada en el rostro de la pequeña mientras el pajarito sufre por respirar apretado entre su mano.

Es tanto el impacto que me provoca meterme en el ascensor y salir corriendo, quiero alejarme, quiero huir, quiero volver con mi familia, pero cuando me doy vuelta para hacer justo eso, me choco en el pecho de Katniss y sus brazos me atrapan es un fuerte abrazo y no me deja escapar.

"Es solo una fotografía," me dice al oído mientras intento salir de su abrazo, "es solo una fotografía, Quinn. Nada más."

Pero sus palabras no hacen nada por tranquilizar mi alocado corazón y confundida mente, una fotografía significa que en algún momento fue real.

"No es real, no es real."

Y es cuando escucho su voz romperse que me quedo totalmente quieta. Yo no soy débil ni tampoco una niñita asustada, yo no soy esta persona y me alejo de sus brazos aliviada de no haber derramado lágrimas en mi ataque de pánico.

La niña es el Presidente Snow y toda la gente muriendo a su alrededor somos nosotros, los Tributos.

"Claro que lo es."

….

_Pequeñito pero seguro. Que chévere que les haya gustado el flashback en el capítulo anterior, se vendrán más de esos, pero todo en su tiempo. Gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones y sugerencias y siempre intento cubrir sus curiosidades con los capítulos, así que sigan enviándolas, y espero que les guste Pretty Little Liars. :D yes! I'm a tease! _


	6. Estrategias 1

**ESTRATEGIAS 1**

"Entonces les muestro que no soy presa fácil pero sin dejar al descubierto mis verdaderas fortalezas?"

Katniss sonríe aunque está lejos de estar entretenida, la sonrisa me parece es un efecto de la rabia. Hemos estado discutiendo estrategias por la última hora y aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo ni creo que lo hagamos esta noche.

"Lo que te digo es que todo a su tiempo y su lugar. No les des una razón para que te fichen como una amenaza pero tampoco te muestres débil y vulnerable, eso también te convertirá en blanco."

Recuerdo que esa fue justamente la estrategia que ella utilizó, Katniss no fue considerada una amenaza hasta el último momento en que su calificación fue un impresionante 11 la noche anterior de entrar a la Arena, para ese entonces ya todos tenían sus propios planes y blancos.

"No puedes confiar en nadie, pero sí puedes ganar información que es lo que al final te ayudará a vivir."

"Encontrar debilidades?"

"Sin dejar las tuyas al descubierto."

"Pero como lo logro? Como lo hago? Tengo que acercarme?"

Katniss se para de la mesa y descansa su mano en mi hombro izquierdo mientras piensa.

"Lo suficiente para echar un vistazo nada más, algo que puedas utilizar. Hazlo con cuidado."

Observo a Katniss retirarse hacia uno de los dormitorios y cerrar la puerta, yo también me levanto y me dirijo al dormitorio que se me ha asignado y me quito la blusa roja de mangas largas de una vez por todas, nunca me gustó el rojo y mucho peor ahora que estoy fuera de casa sin Rachel para que me diga que el rojo en realidad se me ve bien.

La habitación es grande, más grande que la habitación de mi novia en casa. Qué estará Rachel haciendo en este momento? Espero que no se esté preocupando mucho, alguna vez escuche decir a mi madre que el estrés no es bueno para las mujeres embarazadas, espero que Rachel no este estresada aunque lo más probable es que lo este.

Termino de desvestirme y me dirijo a la ducha donde me encuentro con una infinidad de botones, cada uno designado a proveerme con lo que yo desee, shampoos en diferentes olores, aceites, jabones y esponjas de baño en diferentes formas y aspecto.

En casa ni siquiera tenemos duchas, en la casa de Rachel hay una pero no se compara para nada con la que estoy metida ahora. Me ducho rápidamente sin prestar atención al olor del jabón o del shampoo y definitivamente sin importarme si la esponja que elegí es circular o cuadrada. Que ridículo!

Al salir de la ducha los monitores de secar se prenden y en menos de cinco segundos mi cuerpo está libre de agua y mi cabello es un mayor desastre por el viento que lo acaba de agitar, pero estoy seca de pies a cabeza.

A un lado de la habitación encuentro otro monitor el cual me indica toda la ropa que tengo a mi disposición. Elijo algo cómodo y de colores neutrales, unos pantalones cargo de color verde aceituna, una camiseta ajustada blanca y una capucha negra, y luego salgo de la habitación.

Al principio no se hacia dónde dirigirme pero una vez que miro el ascensor, sé que quiero ir a inspeccionar el lugar y por estar en el último piso del edificio tenemos acceso a la terraza, así que ese es destino.

El ambiente ha sido tenso desde la Ceremonia de Presentación y Haymitch decidió entrar de inmediato a una sesión de emergencia con Lex en la habitación al final del pasillo de nuestro piso y aún no han salido.

Katniss y yo observamos la última transmisión de la Ceremonia y ambas acordamos que aunque Lex hizo el ridículo en extensión, por lo menos sus ahogados gritos de miedo irracional nos ha ganado mucha atención y mi nombre no ha parado de salir de los labios de los presentadores; lo cual es muy bueno según Katniss ya que de esa manera los patrocinadores estarán al tanto de mi existencia y por ende hay más posibilidades de que su interés se enfoque en mí.

Effie nos informó que la primera sesión de entrenamiento empezará mañana a primera hora y el solo hecho me pone nerviosa. Tengo que ser honesta y reconocer mis fortalezas antes de esconderlas, pero lo único que puedo hacer es cazar y sacar sonrisas de la gente aun cuando esa no es mi intención.

Al abrirse el ascensor la ola de aire que esperaba me golpeará al salir a la terraza es inexistente y al observar el largo balcón me doy cuenta de que una nube magnética cubre el edificio en su totalidad. Estamos encerrados, atrapados, sentenciados desde ya.

Quiero llorar, gritar, saltar desde el balcón y terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero saltar posiblemente solo alerte a los agentes de la Paz de mis intenciones y yo termine sana y salva esta noche con mis manos y pies atados a la cama.

Ser fuerte es casi una fantasía dura de alcanzar, algo lejano e inalcanzable para los que estamos en este edificio, bueno, para los que no elegimos estar aquí o no tuvimos otra opción al menos.

La ciudad brilla en su esplendor, música resuena a lo lejos mientras la ciudadanía del Capitolio celebra los Juegos con una feria bailable, toda la Ciudad esta despierta y celebrando mientras que los protagonistas de los Juegos esta noche quizá ni siquiera conciliemos el sueño debido a todas la preocupaciones que inundan nuestras mentes.

O será la única preocupada? La única con la cabeza en todas partes?

No puedo permitírmelo!

_No te vas a preocupar por tu familia, no vas a pensar en mí, ni en el bebé, no vas a pensar en Lex. Vas a pensar en ti y vas a volver a mí en una sola pieza, me entendiste?_

Las palabras de Rachel suenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, le hice una promesa, le dije que volvería y tengo que lograrlo, tengo que volver a ella.

"No sabía que había alguien aquí."

Al descubrir que no estoy sola, salto hacia atrás y me encuentro con los ojos rojos y llorosos de la joven del Distrito 7 mirándome con miedo.

"Lo mismo digo."

Por un momento no sé qué hacer, no sé si debería regresar y alejarme, pero recuerdo lo que Katniss me dijo y como dice mi madre, las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces en la vida así que más vale agarrarlas de las mechas cuando las ves.

Me quedo, y decido dar inicio a los Juegos por mi cuenta.

"Como llegaste aquí?" le pregunto mientras me acerco y meto las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Me muestro relajada con la intención hacerla sentir de esa manera y aunque sus ojos danzan de arriba abajo estudiándome, ella no retrocede.

"La puerta trasera del séptimo piso da a las gradas de servicio y llegan hasta aquí. No sé si será el caso en los demás pisos, aunque parece muy probable."

"Harmony, verdad?" le sonrío y el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibuja detrás del asombro en su rostro.

"Sabes mi nombre."

"Creo que todo Panem sabe nuestros nombres el día de hoy."

"Claro."

Sacude la cabeza de manera avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizan y sus brazos se aferran más fuertes a su cuerpo. La primera vez que la vi antes de salir en los carruajes a la presentación, su aspecto me recordó a Rachel y la misma añoranza me golpea en este momento, solo que un poco más de fuerza.

Sus ojos son casi tan grandes y expresivos como los de mi novia, la inocencia y bondad son visibles en ellos y saber que ella morirá me enferma físicamente.

Noto que su cuerpo tiembla y antes de poder pensar en mis acciones mis brazos ya están removiendo mi capucha y se la brindo. Al principio ella da un paso hacia atrás, pero le sonrío y se la ofrezco nuevamente.

"Tómala, estás con frío."

"Y tu no?"

Me acerco y le paso el cuello de la capucha por la cabeza mientras ella se sonroja y yo sonrío. Debo admitir que la manera en como sus mejillas toman color es algo adorable y sus ojos un mar de luz en la oscura noche.

"Prometo quitártela luego, si?"

"Hecho."

Los gritos de un público emocionado llaman nuestra atención y las dos nos acercamos al balcón justo a tiempo para ver luces de diferentes colores explotar en el cielo y formar un círculo del cual emanan una serie de círculos más grandes que alumbran el cielo oscuro.

Siempre había observado los juegos artificiales en las transmisiones de los Juegos pero nunca había observado de cerca lo grande y hermosos que en realidad son, son hilarantes y quiero reír pero me conformo por sonreír suavemente sin volver la vista de las luces.

Hay demasiado que no conozco, tantas cosas por experimentar, tantos lugares que me gustaría conocer y todo parece inalcanzable ahora, nada se siente real, nada se siente mío. Todo lo que ahora estoy conociendo no es más que una disculpa disfrazada de lujos a cambio de entregar mi vida en una arena para la satisfacción del Capitolio.

No soy más que otro juego artificial para ellos, la cura para su aburrimiento por un par de días.

"Quizá sea mejor que regrese."

Los ojos de Harmony ya no son resguardados, sino más bien petrificados. Por un momento me olvidé de ella pero ahora que la miro nuevamente siento el estómago contraerse en mi interior. Ella morirá y lo hará antes que yo, no tengo que ser experta en combate para darme cuenta de que sus brazos son débiles y sus ojos demasiado caritativos como para poner fin a la vida de alguien, aún si su vida depende de ello.

Me pregunto si su estrategia será esconderse hasta no tener otra opción más que pelear, o si su estrategia es quizá encontrar un aliado que la proteja hasta el final.

En cualquiera de los casos ella no vencerá y yo me tendré que asegurar de ello.

"Aún es temprano" intento persuadirla pero ya se está quitando mi capucha y devolviéndomela.

"Es prohibido que hablemos entre las dos, si alguien llegase a enterarse de esto nos ira muy mal."

Luego de dedicarme una mirada de disculpa la observo desaparecer por una puerta casi escondida en un rincón de la terraza. No la culpo, el miedo es prácticamente el motor de todos los habitantes de los Distritos y cuidarse es lo más inteligente que uno puede hacer.

Me amarro las mangas de la chompa negra alrededor de la cintura antes de volver la vista a la ciudad. Los edificios son altos, impecables y las calles asfaltadas, no tienen un solo error en ellas y la rabia me consume.

En el Distrito 12 las calles son de tierra y en la Veta el polvo y cenizas en el aire se han vuelto algo cotidiano cuando aquí no saben ni siquiera lo que _polvo_ significa, el dinero sobra y la comida está a disposición luego de aplastar un par de botones.

Es injusto, ellos tienen todo porque lo han monopolizado y nosotros no tenemos nada porque ellos así lo desean, más no porque no nos esforzamos.

"Qué haces aquí?" giro para ver a Lex salir del ascensor. Decido no contestarle e incluso ignorarlo si puedo pero aun así escucho claramente sus pasos mientras se acercan hacia mí para luego apoyar los brazos tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo en la barra del balcón.

Lex es muy flacucho, algo torpe y luego de lo sucedido en la ceremonia de presentación no me sorprendería que fuera uno de los blancos principales, pero es muy observador y la manera en como sus ojos se tornan oscuros de rabia me dicen que es un manipulador, un mentiroso profesional tal vez, un cínico.

"Haymitch dice que será muy difícil conseguirme patrocinadores." Siento sus ojos en mi rostro pero no lo miro, algo me dice que Haymitch no utilizó esas palabras para entregar el mensaje.

"Dice que soy un tonto y que no duraré ni un día en los Juegos, tal vez ni una sola hora," su voz se entre quiebra y me recuerda que él apenas tiene 15 años, debe estar aterrado. "Dice que mañana todos se reirán de mí."

"Eso es muy probable."

"Tienes que ayudarme, Quinn" ahora si lo miro y frunzo el ceño mientras lo hago, Katniss dijo que aquí estamos solos, no le debo nada. "Por favor, Quinn. Todos piensan que soy débil, que soy tonto, una broma y yo quiero vivir, por favor."

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Es lugar de provocar en mí simpatía, ha hecho todo lo contrario. No está siendo sincero. No sé si es la manera en como sus ojos danzan de mis pies a mis ojos, de mis ojos y mi cabello pero en algún momento me doy cuenta de que me está mintiendo, sus ojos no son humildes, su postura no es relajada, es todo lo contrario.

Está enojado, _furioso_ y muerto de la vergüenza. Sus hombros son rígidos, lo cual hace que los huesos se le noten por encima de la camiseta azul marino que trae puesto.

Me odia.

Esta es la estrategia de Haymitch, ponernos juntos, tal vez incluso pretende que yo lo proteja una vez en la arena pero eso es imposible y Lex no es de confiar, no lo quiero a mi lado.

"No te preocupes, mañana les mostraremos que en el Distrito 12 no hay cobardes, ni tontos."

Sonrío y me alejo metiéndome en el ascensor inmediatamente. Lex es una amenaza y no sé cuándo ni cómo se convirtió en tal pero no soy estúpida y aislarme de su lado solo provocaría que levante su guardia. Mañana en el entrenamiento le daré la falsa ilusión de que estoy de su lado.

…

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierto de golpe gracias a los apurados gritos de Haymitch afuera de mi puerta, estoy sudando y el corazón salta agitado dentro de mi pecho. Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de mi padre diciéndome que me odia muy claramente y aún más en mis sueños.

Me siento por un momento en el filo de la cama y con el rostro entre las manos me obligo a tranquilizarme. _Fue solo un sueño_, me diría Rachel en el oído mientras siento su respiración en el cuello y sus manos acarician mi espalda y hombros, pero tal y como lo haría en casa sé que no lo es. Es un recuerdo de las últimas palabras de mi padre, justo antes de que el golpe asesino toque su cráneo. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras dirigidas a mí y nunca las voy a olvidar.

Me meto en la ducha rápidamente para despojarme del sudor que cubre mi cuerpo y al salir encuentro la cama hecha y una postura esperando ser usada en sobre las cobijas.

Un pantalón verde oscuro, camiseta negra y chaqueta, y botas de combate. Me visto rápidamente antes de salir en busca de mi mentora y la encuentro en la mesa sentada sola, esperándome con el desayuno.

"Haymitch y Lex se han ido ya."

"A dónde?"

"No me importa, tienen que estar aquí a las diez para bajar al entrenamiento."

Me siento en frente suyo y la observo beber jugo de naranja por un momento. A donde han ido ellos dos y porque estoy yo sentada desayunando?

"Que no te intimide el hecho de que Lex sea un pequeño manipulador, lo he visto suceder antes y desde ya te aconsejo que no tomes simpatía, ni tampoco juegues a ser madre de pobres. Él es un hombre, sabe en lo que está metido y si tu accedes a ayudarlo te va a hundir antes de clavarte un cuchillo en la garganta cuando bajes la guardia. Literalmente."

Katniss en verdad es observadora y ahora me doy cuenta más que nunca de que me está vigilando más cerca de lo que imaginé, pero no solo a mí.

"Ya me había dado cuenta."

"Lo sé. Ahora, dime que más puedes hacer aparte de lanzar cuchillos letales."

Pienso mientras me meto pan de ajo en la boca y baño el siguiente en salsa antes de comérmelo también. Espero que mi madre y mis hermanos también estén desayunando y el Señor Berry mantenga su promesa de no dejarlos morir de hambre, aunque estoy segura de que Rachel tampoco lo permitiría.

"Sé hacer trampas y nudos en el bosque."

"No sabemos cuál sea la Arena de este año, pero si entran en un bosque eso te va a servir de mucho, significa que no morirás de hambre. Dime, las trampas son buenas? Lo has comprobado?"

"No las he usado en casi un año, pero aún recuerdo bien como hacerlas y según recuerdo eran muy efectivas."

"Cuando entres en la sala de entrenamiento quiero que te enfoques en practicarlas. También encontraras espadas, aprende a usarlas. Quiero que te entrenes con armas que no conoces, por si no encuentras cuchillos en la Arena por lo menos no estarás vulnerable."

"Alguna vez dejaron los cuchillos fuera de la Arena?"

"No que yo sepa, pero sí sé de tributos que no consiguen armas hasta que no tienen nada para defenderse y mueren tal cordero indefenso en la selva. En la Sala de Entrenamiento vas a encontrar Agentes para practicar, quiero que pruebes tu fuerza muscular con ellos y que encuentres tus limites mientras lo haces."

Asiento con la cabeza y continuo comiendo aunque ya no tenga hambre y el estómago me esté dando vueltas. Son apenas tres días de entrenamiento y tengo demasiado que conseguir, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.

"No dejes al descubierto tus verdaderas habilidades, Quinn. Espera llegar a la Arena y sorpréndelos. La mejor arma siempre es la sorpresa."

El elevador se abre de repente y de él salen un sonriente Haymitch y un sonrojado Lex. Katniss vira los ojos mientras yo los observo y bebo mi jugo de mora.

El atuendo de Lex es blanco entero con la excepción de un pañuelo celeste que le cuelga del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Su cabello esta peinado a la perfección y su rostro brilla de alegría, es como si alguien lo hubiera vuelto a inventar de la noche a la mañana.

"Hermoso día, no lo crees?" Haymitch se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa y una de las chicas le sirve agua en una copa inmediatamente antes de rellenar mi vaso con más jugo.

"Seguro," Katniss ni siquiera lo mira y Lex parece no poder despegar los ojos del mural en la pared de la sala. A diferencia de mi reacción, Lex observa el grafico con suma curiosidad, sus ojos se entrecierran cada vez más conforme se acerca a inspeccionar cada detalle de la horrenda fotografía.

"Cómo estas esta mañana, felino?" la sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dirige hacia mí, me incomoda un poco y a la vez me causa desconfianza. Porqué luce tan feliz? Ha logrado algo con Lex esta mañana? Ha descubierto que tal vez Lex si sea material de vencedor después de todo? Qué?

"Mejor de lo que podía haber pensado. Sabías que hay un ciento de lociones para el cuerpo solo en el baño?" mis ojos se abren con exageración mientras hablo y la sonrisa en su rostro se borra por completo, "increíble!"

Ahora sus ojos danzan desde el rostro divertido de Katniss a mi falso pero -dudablemente obvio- entusiasmo y luce confundido. Ahora tiene un poco de su propia medicina y aunque no me había dado cuenta, eso es justo lo que quería darle.

"Me siento como nueva y lista para empezar el día y tienes razón Haymitch, es un hermoso día!"

"Sí que lo es."

Me levanto de la mesa luego de sonreír un poco más y Katniss hace lo mismo, nos dirigimos a la ventana más grande de la sala, aún sonrientes mientras Lex se acerca lentamente a un preocupado Haymitch. Con los doce metros que nos separan no puedo escuchar lo que dicen.

"Fue una táctica. No tenías de que preocuparte"

"No estaba preocupada"

"Claro que lo estabas. No eres tan transparente ante mis ojos, Quinn"

"Entonces conoces todas las preguntas que están rondando mi cabeza"

"Lo hago y por eso te digo que no te preocupes. Ya lo ha hecho antes, con Tributos anteriores."

Jugar con la mente de personas que se supone debes proteger me parece una táctica de mentores algo errónea, y no solo eso, si no que me pregunto cuántos reaccionaron de la manera en que lo hice yo.

"Eres la primera en darle un poco de su propia medicina. Lo dejaste atontado."

Las dos viramos para verlo con las manos juntas apoyando su mentón encima de ellas mientras piensa con los labios fruncidos.

"Pero, porqué lo hace?"

"Si sales cuerda de los Juegos de Hambre, eso en sí ya es un logro. Tu mente juega trucos en la Arena, más de una vez consideraras ponerle fin a tu miseria, a tu propia incertidumbre y créeme cuando te digo que esa idea no te deja nunca."

Me quedo callada, mirándola a los ojos. Viendo toda la tristeza y arrepentimiento nadar en sus apagados pero hermosos ojos cafés. Si salgo con vida, me volveré como ella?

No, no lo haré.

Si salgo con vida tendré a Rachel, a mi hijo. A diferencia de Katniss, yo si tengo personas por las cuales vivir y tengo que aferrarme a eso.

Al alzar la vista nuevamente me encuentro con los ojos pensativos de Haymitch, el cabello grasoso y desaliñado le cae sobre el ojo derecho mientras sus dedos pulgares masajean su mentón. No bajo la mirada aunque sienta que me esté examinando a profundidad.

"Creo que al fin ha visto lo que yo en ti" Katniss susurra en mi oído justo antes que el elevador se abra y Effie entre dando aplausos con sus manos y diciéndonos a Lex y a mí que entremos en el elevador de una vez por todas.

…


End file.
